Soul Mates
by Tessela
Summary: They were soulmates, yet she denied their bond and disappeared for five years without a word to anyone. Now back, she holds a secret that literally tears them apart. MA One Shot.
1. Soul Mates

**~O~**

 **Soul Mates**

 **~O~**

 _Enjoy!_

It's been over five years and the pain was still unbearable. The hot sizzling sensation across her skin was a constant reminder of the choice she made to walk away. A choice she was ready to live with for the remainder of her days.

She woke up that morning feeling groggy and more lethargic than usual. Washing up and dressing became a bit of a hassle, as she wanted to only crawl back in bed and cry herself to sleep from the pain. But she continued on with her task. After dressing in her miko garb, the young woman fetched a tiny orange bottle and twisted the cap off. She shook two small oval pills into her cupped palm and tossed them in her mouth dryly with a grimace. Afterwards, she tied her sleeves back and began her routine of cleaning the shrine before visitors arrived.

She sweeped, she washed the floors, lit incense, dusted the sacred knit-knacks, and prepared the offerings for the Gods. A figure approached her during her prayers and spoke.

"Kagome, you know you don't have to take care of the shrine all the time while I'm here." Her grandfather said. He watched his granddaughter's tired figure rise from her sitting position to face him, her cerulean eyes still veiled with a dullness. It remain to hurt his heart to see her so empty inside. He had the right mind to march to Tokyo to wring the neck out of that low-life demon and even put a few sutras on his entire family! But Kagome insisted he leave her personal life alone. He knew why the happiness was being sucked right out of her, the proof was on her chest. Her soulmate mark burned and sizzled in protest that it could not find its other half all the way across Japan.

He, himself had a soulmate mark a long time ago from his late wife, Tanna. Her mark was the first to develop- as many people got theirs during puberty. When they realized their marks were similar, they were inseparable since her death. His mark still remained, but it faded to grey to symbolize that his soulmate had passed on, but her soul still lingered with him.

Everyone's soul is unique and thus, their marks will be unique to the two individuals. Kagome's mother had an outlined square, as his late son had a solid square. Rika's square was also faded now since the passing of his son in an awful accident. Kagome was reluctant to show her mark to anyone, not even her doctor who had to practically beg the girl to take the bandage off. Her mark was a little unique. There had not been many cases of humans being marked to a demon, but hers fell into that category. Often, the old man had wished it was different, maybe she wouldn't be hurting as much. A demon's mark was more fierce than a human's and thus, when a human felt an emotional loss from their soulmate, it would come in small sporadic cases of sadness, however a demon's mark caused great bouts of depression on a human that lasted upwards of six to eight months before potentially worsening.

He didn't want to remember those memories of Kagome being taken to the hospital because of her condition. Those memories brought sadness to his heart and anger as well to the demon sitting high on his tower in Tokyo. Kagome didn't like to talk about it, let alone utter his very name; it stabbed at her like a hot knife.

"Kagome, I can take over your shrine duties today, you should go rest and get ready for your other job." Her grandfather huffed, taking the broom from her hand with intentions on sweeping the steps. Kagome looked at her grandfather confused.

"A-are you okay grandpa? You never take over my duties- do you have something planned?" Kagome analyzed her grandfather with steely eyes as she rested her hands on her hip. The old man rolled his eyes at his stubborn granddaughter, idly happy to see a slither of her old self shining through.

"Quiet! I'm perfectly fine. There I go doing one good deed and you're ready to purify me! As bad as your mother, what's with the women in this family I tell you." He grumbled all the while sweeping. Kagome's eyes softened as she watched her grandfather. She truly loved him and knew he just being concerned for her health since she decided to come home. She walked up to him in the middle of him putting up the welcome sign and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, grandpa." She said with a gentle squeeze on his shoulder. Her grandfather mumbled a half hearted reply with a light blush staining his old cheeks. Kagome turned towards the house to take off her miko attire and get some well needed rest for her shift later on, however she heard her name being called once again.

"Kagome! I just remembered," Said her grandfather, reaching into this haori to extract some slips of paper.

"Sutras, grandpa?" She stared in disbelief, they didn't even work half the time!

"Yes, well, I want you to give them to that pervy fellow, Monkey-ru or something?" Her grandfather racked his brain for the man's name and Kagome giggled at his attempt.

" _Miroku_ , grandpa." She said. "I'll be sure to pass them on when I see him." She tucked the sutras away and headed towards the house.

Inside, she smiled at her mom and snagged a piece of fish from her brother's plate before ruffling his hair. She stroked Buyo's fur before remarking how he needed to go to the groomers soon and made her way upstairs. At that moment, Kagome allowed her smile to falter and it fell completely as exhaustion and an emptiness consumed her once again. The mark on her chest burned with an angry intensity against her flesh. With an unexplainable feeling of tiredness, she climbed into bed and hoped sleep would take her and soon fell into a dreamless slumber.

Later on that day, Kagome pulled herself out of bed again and got dressed for work. She eyed the sutras on her dresser and tucked them into her purse. Saying her goodbyes, she regretfully declined to sit down for lunch with the family and had to catch a train to the Kanto region headed for Tokyo.

At the station, she filed in the small space with other business men and teenagers. The smell of cologne and perfume made Kagome dizzy but she ignored it as their bodies sloshed to and fro against the pull of the train. As they pulled through the Kansai region, they traveled through Chubu and reached the Kanto region headed for Tokyo station. During their trip through Chubu, a few passengers got off and freed up a seat for Kagome. She watched the scenery blur pass her eyes. When it announced they've arrived in the Kanto region, Kagome looked out onto the lands and saw the ruins left behind from years ago. She remembered that day and it pained her heart to. The lands were being rebuilt on with the many companies and homes demolished in its wake of the battle that was regarded as one of the most brutal ones in modern Japanese history between two demons.

It was also the day she made her decision to walk away.

Kagome saw the skyscrapers in the distance amongst the homes that aligned the railways and with each mile they covered, the sizzling in her chest was fizzing out slowly and replacing with a longing want that grew hungrier by the second. It was as if a steak was being dangled in front of a hungry man that couldn't reach it, but in Kagome's case, she refused to. She felt refreshing energy flow through her and it felt like an eternity since she felt the satisfying rush of the bond trying to relink. He lived and worked in Tokyo and she was getting closer to him so their bond was getting stronger and stronger. Idly, Kagome wondered if he even liked the fact she kept tormenting their bond like this every time she came to Tokyo to work.

 **~O~**

"The plans to remodel the abandon onsen has been put into place, we'll turn it into a tourist attraction since the old thing is so big. We'll make a fortune off of it too." Laughed the man sitting at the head of the table. A long stretch of business suits nodded in approval, their secretaries scribbling notes furiously behind them. A short but curvaceous woman stood next to a powerpoint presentation, chirping onward about possible themes and events to add onto the idea of buying an old property in Hokkaido that's been abandoned for years.

Sitting to the left of the head of the table was a Inu-Daiyoukai with sharp golden eyes and a regal air around him. He always had a look of disinterest on his face, but his eyes were always alert and observant of everyone around him. Across from him, his younger sibling slouched in his seat without a care. His long bushy mane of hair was pulled back to the base of his skull and tamed with beeswax, giving a shiny and sleek look to his otherwise wild ponytail. Sitting at the head, a man who looked equally as young as his sons held a look that was only achieved with wisdom from his centuries of living. He held his head against his knuckles in a look that showed interest and the inner workings of his mind analyzing every inch of the presentation. Around the deadly trio, photographers from newspapers and magazines snapped away at what will be sold as million dollar photos.

"Any questions from our esteem head, Lord Taisho?" All eyes fell on Touga as he narrowed his eyes in contemplation. The simple gesture could move a mountain of women to shed their panties if he shot them that look.

"Hmm," He hummed thoughtfully. "I like it, we can work with it. How do you feel about it, Sesshomaru?"

As Sesshomaru opened his mouth to reply, he nearly faltered his words as a sensation gripped his chest. "I agree, although how many people will be willing to leave Tokyo- a big tourist trap already, to go to Hokkaido for a resort when there are many here already?" He tried to keep his face composed, but his father sensed the discomfort in his pup. InuYasha spoke last and soon the conversation was passed to the floor of the board to discuss. Touga took that time as his moment to look at Sesshomaru.

"She's here, isn't she?"

Sesshomaru was reluctant to admit the feeling. It was beautiful and warm like a summer morning that filled every inch of his body. He loathed this feeling as much as he loathed the feeling when she was farther away. The sensation felt like static in his heart and it intensified with each day she stayed so far away from him.

"Yes, the sensations are rapidly increasing. She must be on the train." His speech was even becoming more strained as he spoke.

Touga watched silently as his son fought to stay composed whilst his bond was aching with a longing for his soulmate. He sighed. It was really downright foolish for the two to not be together since they activated the full extent of their bond through intimacy. They should've known better than to make such a commitment when they themselves were afraid of the consequences. Now they lived in constant agony and pain, feeling like missing the piece of each other's puzzles. Very sad when he thought about it.

He didn't know much of what drove Sesshomaru and Kagome apart, as tight-lipped as his pup was. No one really knew except for the demon himself. He refused to talk about it and gets beyond primadonna annoyed when anyone even uttered her name. One time, Sesshomaru almost refused employment to a woman whose name had a ring in it similar to Kagome's.

Touga knew the moment the meeting was over, Sesshomaru will practically fly to his office to bury himself in staggering loads of paperwork and drown out the flow of his bond through bottles of demonic alcohol. It was his only method to tolerate the pull of the bond besides downright ignoring it. He felt for his pup, he truly did but they both were being idiots.

After the meeting, Touga's prediction was spot on as Sesshomaru was nowhere to be seen. Touga walked the golden halls of his company and heard the shuffling behind him as InuYasha fought to catch up to his father's long strides.

"Kagome's in Tokyo again?" Asked InuYasha, a look of curiosity and quiet hope in his eye. The older demon nodded his head. "She must have found work up here." He surmised. It was the only reason why he'd think Kagome would want to come to Tokyo. She obviously didn't come all the way from Kyoto to be tortured by the bond. He contemplated finding her. It wouldn't be hard since all her friends were InuYasha's friends after all. A scheme formulated in the young demon's head but was foiled instantly by his father.

Touga knew his son well. "Do not even think about finding her. If Sesshomaru even smells a whiff of her scent on you, he may maul you to death."

 **~O~**

Kagome buttoned up her vest and patted her pencil skirt free of any dust. She admired herself in the mirror of the dressing room. Her uniform consisted of a crisp button down with a olive colored tie and black vest and matching pencil skirt. Since it was summer she didn't have to wear stockings underneath the skirt, but she liked the way they slimmed her legs nicely. She slid on a pair of low pumps and tossed her hair over her shoulder.

For what felt like an eternity, she felt... _happy_? The feeling was so foreign she couldn't even peg a name to it. She leaned against a cubby where her sneakers were and took a moment to devour the sensations of her bond. She really wanted more of those feelings to coat her entire being and warm her from head to toe and without realizing it, she sent out those requests through the bond wave. After a few last moments of basking, Kagome stood up and clocked in for her shift.

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru was suffering.

Although he would rather die than admit it because Sesshomaru is not one who ever _suffers_ , but he sure was at that moment. The damned mark on his abdomen was burning to no avail earlier, but then all of a sudden, an onslaught of peace and happiness flooded it and warmed his entire body in a way that could've made him purr if it was within his character. It hadn't done that in over five years until recently when _she_ started coming closer to Tokyo.

Sesshomaru could deal with the crippling pain and mood swings that came with unlinking the soulmate bond, but it was a fate worse than death when she constantly _tormented_ him with coming close. To make matters worse, she was even sending emotional requests through the bond. If there was an award for a woman sending mixed signals, Kagome would've cleaned out all the competition. She was truly a confusing and troublesome little thing. How can you break-up and never want to see this Sesshomaru again, but you constantly begged for his emotional link?

But more than ever, the bond pricked at his animalistic side to find his mate, to reconnect with his soulmate and he hated the beast more than ever for that. The only way to dim the effects of the bond was through liquor. _Hard_ liquor. _Hard demonic_ liquor, that is. His father had taught him the trick four years prior after their separation and the bond was at its worst with withdraws. He couldn't sleep, think, eat, or function properly and the bond burned him more like a curse than a blessing.

Slender fingers gripped the neck of a crystal liquor glass and pulled a matching cup from a silver tray on his desk. Dark almost black liquid sloshed around the glass. Demonic liquor was made primarily from a specific demon's nectar. Depending on the demon, the taste could range from sweet, bitter, strong, or smooth. Sesshomaru opted for the strongest kind he could get his hands on without his father's concern.

He poured the liquid nearly to the brim of his cup and threw it back without hesitation. The substance burned with an intensity that could rival the mark on his abdomen. Unlike human alcohol where it would take a moment to feel the effects, demonic alcohol cuts that waiting time in half.

The effects were quick and staggering but they were still fairly not enough for the demon lord. He would still metabolize the alcohol in no time. However, it was enough for him to get through his paperwork without any distractions from the bond, his beast, nor the blue-eyed woman who was the biggest bane of his existence.

 **~O~**

"Kagome, I got table 24's order!" Someone said through an earpiece. Kagome smiled towards a patron while sitting down her hot latte and slice of cake. With a quick bow, she turned to face her friend Souten who had refilled another platter of orders for different tables. Kagome thanked her and whisked off to deliver the orders.

Kagome's day had been easy for the most part. Her shift went quick and she laughed with her patrons through most of it. At one point, she had to decline an old man who insisted she gave his grandson a call and before she could stop herself, she informed him she already had a soulmate. She cringed slightly at the memory, but besides that, she felt lighter than usual and even a bit more like her old self.

When Sango informed her that her shift was over, Kagome changed back into her street clothes. She still had about two hours before her train pulled into Tokyo station to take her home so she decided to take a walk around Tokyo. She hadn't really been there in _years_. Not since….not since….

The thought made her visibly sad but she pushed those feelings aside and decided to walk to a nearby park to relax before thinking of more plans. The sky overhead was an array of oranges and pink with a splash of blue as the it reached twilight. Kagome sat on a bench, looking as the sun hid behind the skyscrapers piercing the sky. One tower in specific was still brightly lit with the words ' _ **Taisho**_ ' in bold letters and a honeycomb emblem.

Her phone vibrated and she opened her purse, only to see she forgot to deliver the sutras! Kagome sighed, if she didn't deliver them gramps wouldn't let her hear the end of it. She pushed them aside and found her bright emerald phone and tapped the screen. Her eyes widened. She scanned her eyes over the message and its sender.

 _ **Big sword, Big ego (InuYasha)~**_

 _Hey, I heard U were in Tokyo. U wanna hang?_

She didn't know why, but she kept rereading that message over-and-over again and felt her stomach tie in knots. Was it a good idea to go? She weighed her options.

 _Option 1:_ She did miss her best friend and could go to just talk and have drinks, but he could also bring up Sesshomaru and she wasn't ready to talk about that can of worms.

 _Option 2:_ She could just ignore his message and claim she didn't see until she got on the train. While that's low and downright rude, it would spare her from sad nostalgic feelings from arising and influencing the decision she made for the two of them years ago.

Kagome kicked herself for acting so childish, she was an adult! She needed to put on her big girl panties and text InuYasha back.

InuYasha was just about to leave out with his father when a message came to on his phone.

 _ **Shrine Spinster**_

 _Sure, I'd love to. Come pick me up here…._

InuYasha raised his brows in surprise. He really didn't think Kagome would reply back. She hasn't taken any of his phone calls in _years_. He quickly read her coordinates and dialed his chauffeur.

"Are you ready to go InuYasha?" Asked Touga while tugging at his tie. Sesshomaru's driver had peeled out the driveway just as his driver was pulling up. Touga's brows furrowed at InuYasha who was so deep in his phone, he thought the boy would be swallowed up whole by it any minute now. He cursed these young generations and whatever gadgets they made to dummy themselves down more. The world was starting to get smarter at getting stupid.

Touga had enough of being ignored by the pup. "InuYasha!" He called out.

Young amber eyes tore away from the phone screen and locked onto a matching pair of more wiser ones. "Sorry, pops. You can go on, I have some business to take care of." He said. Touga eyed his son carefully, having an inkling of what he was up was headstrong and he knew that for a fact.

"If you're doing what I think you're going to do. You can forgo dinner at Sesshomaru's tonight. I will let everyone know you had _business matters_ to attend to." With that, he turned to the awaiting driver.

" _Pfft_ , I could care less how he feels about me seeing her. That's my best friend even if she's his soulmate." Said InuYasha. His dismissive behavior was not shocking to Touga, but the pup could never say he didn't warn him about a demon's scorn.

"Since you're too hard-headed to listen, I'll let you make and drink your own poison." The driver closed the door and turned to go back to his side of the vehicle.

At the park, the sun had fully disappeared and a stretch of glittering stars and a beautiful robust moon took over the night sky. Kagome was just about to call it a night and text InuYasha when a driver pulled up to the roadside of the park. A window rolled down and Kagome's heart nearly burst from her chest.

"Kagome!" InuYasha smiled as he jumped from the car. He looked almost like a child as he enveloped her into a giant hug and swept her off the ground. She couldn't help the smile that stretched from ear-to-ear on her face as she hugged him back. It was a bittersweet moment as they stood there like long-lost lovers.

"I've missed you so much," Said InuYasha, nuzzling her hair and rebinding her scent to his memory. Kagome's eyes pricked with tears as she snuggled into the crook of his neck, sniffing away the tears and taking in his cologne.

"I've missed you too, InuYasha." Her voice cracked. Neither were ready to release as they pulled away. Kagome laughed a little as she wiped the tears from her eyes, she couldn't believe how emotional she truly was to see her best friend. They had a relationship unlike any other. Her friendship with InuYasha was on a whole other level. When they were children, they were inseparable and when Kagome hit puberty and developed her soulmate mark, everyone thought she was meant to be InuYasha's soul mate on account of the fact his mark looked like an arrowhead and she was the only person he knew who was good at archery.

InuYasha eyed her form for the first time and years and could see the subtle, yet alarming differences within her. Her hair was slightly shorter but still long nonetheless, her face had matured but he was alarmed by the subtle dark marks under her eyes and bags that were hidden beneath a layer of makeup. He noticed how more lithe she has become- she was already skinny before but she was a half step closer to falling through the cracks in the sidewalk. If he wasn't so eager to see her, he'd demand answers from her about her appearance.

They walked back to their confused driver who didn't question the heartfelt scene he was just witness to. He drove them to the upscale and lively part of Tokyo where all the restaurants and nightclubs were alive and well at that hour. InuYasha waved off his driver and ushered Kagome out the car. They linked arms and walked down the bustling street to a golden jazz and poetry restaurant that they use to frequent as teens.

To say she was nervous was an understatement; she was sweating bullets! The young miko prepped herself with answers to all the likely questions he was going to ask. She couldn't blame him for half the questions that could probably be burning on his tongue, she would ask them too if he up and left for five years without a single word of goodbye. She would also be livid as well so she was shocked he was so excited to see her and not peppering her with his usual wrath.

"So, what'cha been up to these last years?" They sat at a table close to the main stage where a band was playing a freeform jazz piece. Kagome bit her lip in thought. She didn't want to come out and say ' _Oh yea, I've been hospitalized for showing signs of MDD and not eating right, I've haven't had a good rest in years, nightmares or dreamless sleep is my norm, and the bond mark burns like hell all the time._ ' Instead, she said.

"Oh, nothing much, you?" She smiled.

She listened quietly as InuYasha spoke about his work, family, and the search for his soul mate. Kagome nodded and listened attentively. After their conversation, they fell into an uncomfortable silence as the band played. Kagome sloshed around her drink and InuYasha stared at the band albeit his mind was drifted afar.

"Y'know, he's a total mess now without you." He said suddenly.

That last sentence had caught Kagome entirely off guard. She should have expected it to come up but the mention of him stung her heart like a fresh wound. She averted her gaze farther away from him and decided to look at the candle that flickered in the middle of their table.

"Really?" Was all she could say. Truth be told, she was a mess too.

"Yea, all he does now is work and I think he's starting to have a drinking problem too. He can polish off hard demonic liquor in one sitting without batting an eye. Pops said it's because he's trying to wear off the effects the bond is doing to him. He doesn't want to admit it, but we all know he's so miserable, Kagome."

Kagome's frown deepened as guilt gnawed at her gut. This wasn't her intentions at all. Kagome knew she had to stay strong even if InuYasha wasn't aware of everything that happened. "InuYasha, I really don't want to talk about Sesshomaru right no-"

"Why not?" He pressed on and it made Kagome shift uncomfortably in her seat.

"I just don't think it's the time to sp-"

"Kagome, you really messed him up." InuYasha added and it nearly caused Kagome's resolve to shatter.

"InuYasha! I said drop it!" Kagome lost her temper and slapped her hand on the table. A few patrons around them looked at their table band even stopped playing for a moment. InuYasha's ears pressed flat against his skull, shocked but not entirely surprised by her temper. Embarrassed and angry, Kagome raised from her seat and slung her purse on her shoulder and made a hasty exit. InuYasha tossed a few big bills on the table and was hot on her heels in an instant.

Tears pricked her eyes as she ran into the chilly spring night. InuYasha grabbed her elbow before she could leave.

"Let me go InuYasha!" She tried to shrug him off but his grip was strong.

"Kags, I'm sorry. Don't walk away from me for another five years." He plead, his voice hinting with desperation. He didn't want to lose her again. Kagome stopped in her tracks and turned to look at her best friend. She could see the sadness in his amber eyes and knew she was hurting him by walking away again. Looking him in the eye and saying goodbye was what she feared. She didn't think she could do it again and honestly, she didn't want to shut InuYasha out anymore. He didn't deserve it. Truthfully, no one intertwined in her web deserved it.

She walked up to him and before she could say a word, she was pulled into a warm embrace different than the one from earlier. This one was more sad and intimate and it allowed their feelings to soak into one another like a sponge.

"I really missed you Kags and I'm sorry for whatever my stupid brother did to you to make you run away. I really am so sorry for whatever he did to you, just please don't leave us again."

Tears fell from Kagome's eyes and she tried to unsuccessfully sniff them away. She wanted to tell InuYasha it wasn't his brother who broke her heart, but in fact, it was the complete opposite. Kagome was the one who broke his heart.

 **~O~**

Kagome missed her train. After her and InuYasha talked more over dinner at the a different restaurant, they walked to a park where they talked even more. He caught her up to speed with everything going on in his life and was careful to not mention anything about Sesshomaru. Kagome didn't ask, but she was grateful he avoided all subjects pertaining to her ex. It would have been too painful to listen to. Their bond was still feeling hazy from earlier and she wondered if it was the effect of him drinking himself into a stupor. Honestly, Kagome couldn't picture prim-proper Sesshomaru loosening his tie to drown himself in a bottle of demonic whisky. It made her overwhelmed with guilt. The demoness was right, this was all her fault.

InuYasha suggested she crashed at his apartment since the drive to Kyoto from Tokyo would have been a nightmare. The trip would be roughly 5 to 8 hours by car and InuYasha wasn't able to conjure a cloud or become an orb like his father and brother were able to. Kagome was hesitant to accept at first but upon hearing InuYasha swear he wouldn't tell a soul where she was, she agreed.

His apartment was as spacious and messy as it was five years ago. The only thing that seemed to change was the carpet and chairs. The apartment was a one bedroom penthouse that looked extremely open spaced and modern saved for the manly touch added to it from InuYasha's filth. It had wide varnished wood flooring with a persian rug in the living space and sofas crowding around a giant TV set. Far back was a state-of-the-art kitchen with a picnic table style eating area that covered in stacks of paper, articles of clothing, and half eaten lunches and dinners.

There were two staircases that led to three levels: The second level was a mini open library with a leather recliner draped in clothing and sneakers. The third level led to a space covered in an ivory colored carpet where his unmade bed sat atop a glossy wooden platform and was exposed to the night sky from the square sheet of glass in the middle of the ceiling.

"Make yourself at home, I don't care what you do. You know where the bathrooms are. I think I still have some of your old clothes in a closet somewhere or you can just wear what you find." He babbled on in an uncharacteristic manner that made Kagome smile. He was really trying to make her feel comfortable. "I have to go see pops at...you-know-who's place, so I'll be back pretty late."

Kagome nodded. "Thanks Inu," she smiled warmly and tweaked his ear playfully like old times. After InuYasha left, Kagome felt the day weigh into her bones. She rummaged through his clothes for a pair of sweats that were too big for her and a college T-Shirt- both, she knew she'd have to roll up if she wanted it to stop from nearly falling off her. She took a quick shower and put the articles on and climbed into his bed where she buried her face in his pillow and felt nostalgic from his lingering scent.

Absently, she wondered if everything would have been different if she was bonded to InuYasha and not Sesshomaru, would they both been hurt less?

She shook the thought from her head and shushed her pesky brain. However, she did allow her feelings to probe the bond. If Sesshomaru was at home or at his father's home, they would be relatively close enough that Kagome could get a semi-stronger signal with their bond if he wasn't drunk already.

She shivered at the coldness she received from their link, like an avalanche of snow fell on her exposed flesh and caused her to breakout in goosebumps. He must know she was trying to probe and sent her away. Giving up on her efforts, she decided to just go to sleep and go to Sango's house in the morning. Then she will definitely hop on the first train out of Tokyo after work. It was better to feel a broken bond link that caused her mind-numbing pain than to feel the emotional rejection he inflicted no matter how well-deserve she thought it was.

 **~O~**

 _Kagome giggled at the gentle tickle of soft lips against her skin. She looked up at the naked man hovering above her. He watched her with careful eyes filled with a tenderness she loved. As a joke, she lightly tapped his nose, seeing him eye her questionably before she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him down for another kiss._

 _He kissed her lips, then he trailed down her jawline until he was back at her neck again, sucking and nippling over already bruised skin. Kagome moaned softly as he did so, rubbing her hand across his muscled back and down his bicep. His hands roamed across her body and traced down the curve of her waist and her hip, moving to cup a firm buttock as she opened her legs wider in anticipation for him. But then she remembered._

" _Sessho-...maru," she moaned. Her hand moved from his hair to tap against the nightstand in search for something. Her fingers brushed past a piece of plastic and grabbed for it. "Here," she pushed him back lightly for him to see the rubber in her hand. He looked at her in disbelief.  
_

" _I am not wearing a condom." He said monotonously. Kagome's eyes narrowed warningly._

" _Yes you are mister. We had unprotected sex last night and I don't know if I want to heavily continue to rely on the pull-out method." She looked at him accusingly._

" _Why do you want me to wear one?" He asked seriously. Kagome looked at him as if he grew another head. The answer should have been clear enough!_

" _For everyone's reason for wearing one! I don't want to be standing at my shotgun wedding, five months pregnant with my ankles swollen and my back hurting in a dress too tight for a pregnant woman, on a hot summer's day!" She ranted on but Sesshomaru was still not convinced._

 _He kissed the back of her hand. "I don't see the problem. You will be a beautiful pregnant woman."_

" _That's not the point!" She huffed. Kagome turned her back to him and got on all fours to rub her bum seductively against him "No glove, no love." She said in a sing-song voice._

" _I can just take you right here and right now without any complaints." She felt his hand grip her waist._

" _I like to see you try, I wonder how does a purified penis feels like." She feigned wonder but Sesshomaru was unphased by her threat._

" _I doubt you're even capable of it at this point. With some of things you've done to me, you are not holy in the least down there." Kagome blushed._

" _J-Just put the condom on!" She sputtered._

 _Sesshomaru frowned at his fiancee. "Most condoms don't even fit me."_

" _I made sure to get the biggest they had." He ripped open the plastic with ease and rolled the rubber down his shaft. He hated the feeling against him. The feeling of a condom on was akin to jumping in a lake, but you were in a giant bubble while doing so._

 _Kagome felt satisfaction as he aligned himself. Truthfully she hated the condoms as well, but soon enough they would be able to go at it like bunnies when they finally mate. Feeling him enter her, she released a pleased groan as their auras practically raised from their skin with the bond intensifying._

 **~O~**

Kagome jolted awake. She scanned her eyes around the room and saw that she was still in InuYasha's apartment. Her miko aura searched the house for his youki and found he still hadn't returned. She felt weird, and oddly satisfied. Kagome hadn't experience a dream without a nightmare in so long that the feeling was downright foreign. It genuinely surprised her. She even remembered that day. She and Sesshomaru were still engaged to be married and were entering the final months before they were to wed in the summer. She stayed at his apartment after they went to dinner and they fooled around like teenagers in heat all night.

She laughed bitterly at the memory. Times were simpler then. Groggy, she fell back to sleep without any problem and hoped she could experience another dream of back then and let her revel in the past.

 **~O~**

 _They were on a battlefield, one that was very familiar. The towers in Tokyo were in the distance and the railway there was utterly destroyed. Homes demolished by the fight were flattened into sticks of wood and bamboo frames jutting out from crumbling pieces of brick, cement, and tiles of kawara. Kagome climbed over the ruins, her sundress whipping around her. She cursed herself for wearing one as she got caught on a jagged edge of a piece of bamboo broken off a roof that tore her dress around her left thigh and exposed a peak of her panties. People hollered and screamed behind her to get away but she ignored their pleas and slid down a broken piece of a roof that was slanted and landed in the middle of the battlefield._

 _Two giant dogs laid with their furs matted in blood that was a mix of their own and someone else's. The older looking dog was unconscious and had crashed through an apartment complex where his body laid buried beneath ruin, but his heavy breathing and slight twitches of his paw caused a sigh of relief from Kagome. The other dog looked feral as blood and saliva dripped from his mouth. The poison in his saliva singed the ground as it dripped and turned the once solid cement sidewalks into clay. His eyes were transfixed on the Dragon that was missing bits and pieces of its body. Before Kagome could get any closer, the dog lunged at the dragon and knocked him into a street pole that gave out instantly. The wires from the pole snapped and sprinkled bright flakes of light everywhere._

 _The ground shook around Kagome as she tried to steady herself against the ruins. Sesshomaru attacked the dragon again and knocked him against a steel piece of a bridge across a lake where the water instantly ran red with Ryukotsusei's blood._

" _Sesshomaru!" Kagome screamed out. Tears welled her eyes as she tried to cheer him on. She cried his name when he was picked up by Ryukotsusei and then thrown across the land and once when he flew over Touga's form and crashed into another building, causing it to shatter instantly and bury him. She cheered when he emerged from the devastated ruins and lunged back at the dragon with a swipe and ripped his other arm off successfully._

" _Kagome!" Someone yelled behind her but she could care less. InuYasha was late to the fray but he had Tessaiga ready in case Sesshomaru lost the battle. "You need to go to safety!" He pushed her behind his form but she pushed back._

" _No! InuYasha, I'm not going anywhere until I know he won!" She struggled against the hanyou but it was futile for him to fight her. She wiped away some of the tears from her face and accidentally smudged dirt on her cheeks in the process from touching all the ruins. She sent waves of love and encouragement through their bond and felt they were well received by him. She had so much faith in him._

 _Sesshomaru delivered the finishing blow to the dragon and bit a chunk of its throat out with his poisonous muzzle. He watched in satisfaction as the dragon bled like a stuffed pig, the stench of his burning flesh raised into the air as Ryukotsusei thrashed hysterically from the pain. His piercing cries echoed across the land. His attempts to fly away were also futile as he flew haphazardly into buildings and poles. Eventually, the poison ate away at his heart and he crashed against a tree where he tangled himself in the tree's limbs._

 _Kagome screamed for joy as she ran to Sesshomaru's side. The Youkai feeling his victory collapsed onto the ground and allowed his mate to hug his nose. He blew air gently against her and nuzzled her face. Love and warmth spread mutually between the couple and all was well until Kagome felt everything stand still and then turn black and white around her._

" _You…" The angry voice growled and a pair of red eyes flashed across her mind._

Kagome screamed as she shot up from the bed. Her breathing was heavy and she was drenched in sweat. She looked down at her hands and prayed to never have that dream again. She never wanted to relive that day. The day her life came crashing down around her. A dreadful feeling filled her and squeezed her chest as her shoulders shook. A sob wracked her entire body and she pressed her hand to her mouth to quell the sound of her pain from anyone's ears. Even if she was the only person in the room, she didn't want anyone to see her suffering. Kagome didn't want to burden her secret on anyone- not even InuYasha could know what she was going through. The bond no matter how far she got, was killing her and no matter how close she would get, was killing them both.

 **~O~**

Glass shattered and sprinkled to the floor as InuYasha winced at the pain shooting through his spine. Piercing amber eyes with bright jagged magenta stripes bored dizzying holes of hatred through the Hanyou.

"I smell her on you." Sesshomaru had a feral look in his eye that InuYasha had never seen before. Sesshomaru's knuckles were white as he gripped InuYasha's dress shirt. The young Hanyou gritted his teeth as he tried to fight back against the stronger demon.

"So what…" He gritted out daringly, hoping to rile his brother up further.

Still sitting at the table, Touga sighed. He warned InuYasha about this. Sesshomaru's beast was on edge ever since Kagome came back into Tokyo and to prance around with her scent on his person was like dangling a juicy steak in front of a ravenous lion. Sitting next to him, his mate Izayoi looked shook as she watched the scene. It happened so fast. InuYasha had walked into the room one minute and he was pinned to the wall like an animal the next. Across from her, Sesshomaru's mother, Kimi looked unamused but interested in the scene.

"How _dare_ you…" Sesshomaru growled whilst a bright lime liquid seeped into InuYasha's shirt and burned through the expensive fabric threatening to drip on his skin. "How _**dare**_ you have her scent."

"Jealous?" InuYasha bit back boldly and it was enough for Sesshomaru to punch the Hanyou nearly through the wall. InuYasha's head was dizzy but he quickly recovered and lunged at Sesshomaru, tackling him into the table.

The table collapsed instantly under their weight and the trio sitting there jumped from their seats. Glass, plates, and silverware all clanked and shattered to the ground whilst the red, white, and purple wines tipped over and stained the fine tablecloth and persian rug.

"Boys! Stop it _NOW_!" Roared Touga but he found his command fell on deaf ears as the two continued their senseless brawl. Sesshomaru's eyes bled red as his beast took over. He gripped InuYasha's neck and picked him from his stupor and slammed him through a wall that knocked him into the hallway.

Sirens blared in the Hanyou's head as his body's instincts went wild. InuYasha's breath grew ragged as his youkai blood was triggered. It inwardly fought in its own battle against his human blood in an instinct of survival. It quickly gained the upper hand as InuYasha emerged through the hole he made in the wall with a bloodlust look in eyes. Izayoi gasped at the razor sharp teeth her son donned as he openly growled in challenge against his brother. Kimi stepped back from the fray, not wanting to get caught up in their childish rage over a girl.

InuYasha grabbed for Sesshomaru's throat but the elder demon caught his wrist and snapped it broken but wasn't quick enough as his other fist collided with his cheek. Sesshomaru fought against the impact of his fist, turning his head to look at his younger brother.

"You're weak." Sesshomaru growled with a haughty look in his eye.

InuYasha managed a toothy smirk. "Not as weak as you are right now knowing I got Kagome in my apart-"

InuYasha thought he had the upper hand when suddenly, he found himself clutching his nose. Sesshomaru had head butted him! Blood seeped through his fingers but he ignored it as he evaded Sesshomaru's next set of oncoming blows. Sesshomaru hissed and growled as InuYasha's mangy claws managed to slash across his beautiful face and across his lip. Hot liquid seeped from the cut and only serve to drive the DaiYoukai even more insane with anger as he bared his teeth to the impudent pup. His intentions to merely hurt InuYasha violently shifted into an vow to kill him. InuYasha bared his fangs back in a challenge. However, the two were sharply yanked from one another.

"I said _**ENOUGH**_ **!"** Touga bellowed loudly. Kimi grabbed her son by his waist using a non-poisonous whip that latched around his wrists as well. Touga had grabbed and restrained InuYasha from exacting anymore revenge filled blows. The two were still riled up and stared down each other, a growl vibrating low in their throats.

"Kimi, take Sesshomaru, Izayoi, handle InuYasha." Touga ordered while rubbing his temples. The two women rushed to coax their children to calm down. Touga himself was so angry that he would have probably hit them more than calm them if he were to handle it. When they were finally able to see just more than each other in the room, they looked at their father's angry face and felt instant guilt and shame. InuYasha's ears flattened against his skull and Sesshomaru's passive stare held a twinkle of shame in them.

"In Sesshomaru's study. _Now_." He gritted through his teeth. They quietly complied and left the broken dining room. Workers hurried to clean up the mess and take order on what had to be replaced and what had to be fixed. The mothers followed behind, not wanting to miss the tongue-lashing that will surely ensue from Touga. Izayoi loved when her mate was authoritative, albeit she was a little sad it was because of her son's foolish actions. Kimi followed along because she was curious as to why the girl was even in Tokyo in the first place. Anyone with a brain would think if you were running away from your past, why still talk to anyone associated with it, especially the brother of your soulmate? The girl sounded downright stupid in Kimi's eyes.

When they were in the study, Izayoi and Kimi took a seat on a leather chair in the far back as the two guilty parties stood at Sesshomaru's desk that was now being occupied by an angry youkai.

"You two are _hundreds_ of years old! Acting like pups only 50 summers old! If you two are going to act like pups, I will spank _both_ of you like you are pups!" His eyes narrowed warningly as he dared either one to challenge his threat.

"He started it-!" Was InuYasha's line of defense but Touga wasn't taking it.

"It doesn't matter who started it! I told you not to come around if you were going to see her! You know how a bond affects a youkai and you still deliberately came around to taunt your brother!"

"I wasn't trying to tau-"

"I don't want to hear it." His father dismissed him. InuYasha felt more like a child than anything at that moment.

Sesshomaru felt triumphant. For once, he was not the one being talked to for his behavior with fighting his sibling. However, he took back his words as his father's eyes then cut towards him.

"And you. This may be your home, but it is rude and careless to start a brawl in the middle of the dining room. You could have hurt Izayoi or your mother and _I_ would had to step in and not only disarm you both." They both inwardly cringed. They weren't ready to pick that type of fight with their father. He was the longest reigning Lord of the Western Lands for a reason.

They both mumbled out an apology to both their mothers and father. Sesshomaru turned his eyes to InuYasha. "She is not yours, you are to never talk to her, look at her, speak about her, or think about her again, or I will kill you." He growled.

"I'll do whatever the hell I want."

Touga sighed. The downside of having all sons is that they fought more like catty teenage daughters than civilized grown men.

"InuYasha, go clean yourself up. Izayoi, Kimi, give me a moment with Sesshomaru." He sighed as he pinched his pant legs to sit comfortably at the edge of Sesshomaru's table. The two woman shuffled out in disappointment, wanting to ear hustle on the conversation.

InuYasha stormed out the room and Touga turned towards Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru, I don't ever want a repeat of what just happened while we're at the dinner table. If you're going to be stupid, take it in the backyard like a good dog." Sesshomaru wanted to roll his eyes but agreed to his father's command. Touga wasn't finished however as he continued. "Now- it's not my business- but I think you should go find her and talk to her. You're driving yourself crazy." He said. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed.

"No, father. She made it abundantly clear with her letter years ago that she never wanted to see me again."

Touga eyed his son thoughtfully. "Fine, I must say though. You two are acting extremely childish." He frowned. "If you do finally stop being stubborn and see her, I want to give you these." His father extracted a film of square shiny plastic from the breast pocket of his jacket and handed it to his son. Sesshomaru stared at his father incredulously.

"Father…"

Touga smirked. "Don't act shy now pup. You're overreacting over her scent now. If you were to see her, you may not be able to control yourself and the last thing you two need to stress about more of is a pup out of wedlock." He chuckled but Sesshomaru was not amused. Touga knew exactly what he was going to say and beat him to the point.

"Take it from me, pup. You think you can rein in your emotions, but you are powerless to a bond."

 **~O~**

InuYasha kicked off his dress shoes and ripped off the tattered strips of fabric that remained of his dress shirt. He had rips and slashes in his slacks and took them off as well. He balled up both fabrics and tossed them in his unlit fireplace.

"Fucking Sesshomaru, I really fucking hate that prick. I swear pops just baby and cottles him like he's the golden child." InuYasha muttered as he entered his shower. He angrily washed the beeswax from his hair and snapped his nose back in place with a wince. He waited as the water ran clear from all the blood of his injuries. His spat a tooth out and quirked a brow. He made a mental note to offer the fang to Totosai for a couple of new toys to swing.

A devilish smile pulled his lips, he would probably use a new sword to destroy Sesshomaru next time they fought.

 _Fucking tool_ he thought angrily as he dressed in a simple pair of cotton pajama bottoms and took the stairs to his bedroom. He could hear the soft snores of the wench coming from his bed and simply flopped on the covers in exhaustion. As he eyed her sleeping form, he grumbled about her being more trouble than she's worth. He gazed up at the starry night through his ceiling window and wondered if there was a reason he was not chosen to be her soulmate. In all retrospect, it made sense. However, it turned out differently between the two. InuYasha raised his wrist and ran his finger over the black raised mark. It was an arrowhead.

He didn't feel anything from the mark. It laid dormant against his skin, so he didn't understand how it felt to be bonded with someone. When Sesshomaru first developed his bond, it was years before Sesshomaru had even met Kagome. InuYasha had been in the same class the year Kagome first hit puberty. It was also around the time both their marks formed. Although the Ice Prince was well past puberty in demon years, it was hundreds of years before his mark magically appeared that day. InuYasha was too headstrong and naive to make the correlation and Kagome's family insisted to her that it was probably some boy named Hojo InuYasha remembered her hanging out with too, so he had no reason to think his brother would be her soulmate. They didn't even fit together whenever he thought about it. She was too pure and nice whilst his brother was an elitist to the core. But fate had a funny way of bringing those two together.

InuYasha had invited Kagome over to hang out when they were still in middle school. While playing a new video game on his console, Sesshomaru had walked in InuYasha's room to inquire about something InuYasha didn't really care to remember. What he did remember was at that moment, a chill seemed to past through his brother and Kagome. It caused Sesshomaru to slam the door abruptly while Kagome seemed to have grown agitated as she continued to play the game afterwards.

InuYasha dismissed their odd behavior at first and chalked it up to a mere draft in the room that caused the goosebumps to raise across her skin.

As InuYasha reflected, he realized Sesshomaru's liking to her started small from that day. A fleeting glance here and there. Small conversation. Then they would argue. Kagome being a headstrong, saucy teenager and Sesshomaru being….Sesshomaru, they spat at one another like they were an old married couple and InuYasha was all for it at one point, but then the air around them shifted.

He had walked in on a meeting at the dining room table one night and saw Sesshomaru sitting across from Kagome with both of their parents looking equally pleased and concerned. "Well, you two do understand that you have activated your bond." Kagome looked a mixture of emotions as she stared into her lap. Sesshomaru kept his gaze on her from across the table. Her mother and grandfather was present, both torn with whether it was right that a Miko was to be soul mated to a Demon.

"Are we sure they are meant?" Her mother asked Touga.

Touga was confident as he answered. "They have already started to feel effects of the bond. I am extremely sure of it Mrs. Higurashi."

Her mother, Rika looked down for a moment in contemplation before her warm brown eyes took on a fierce look. "What are their next steps and what is your intention with my daughter now that she's fated to your son?"

"We will make arrangements for the two of them to get more acquainted with one another."

After that day, Kagome would come over, but she would come over just to see Sesshomaru. She hung out less and less with InuYasha and it almost felt like InuYasha was sharing her with his brother. InuYasha never outwardly lashed about it because his father would just scold him and tell him he was too young and naive to understand what a bond does to a person. He remained bitter but not deterred from losing his friend all throughout their years of highschool and college. Eventually Sesshomaru proposed and Kagome became his fiancee. Everything was a blur in that moment. He was a mixture of emotions: anger, resentment, sadness, _happiness_? Could he truly be happy for her now that the truth was staring him in the face? It was not that he _loved_ Kagome in a romantic way- no, it more like she was _his_ and _his only_. InuYasha had thought about objecting at their wedding and was gutsy enough to do it. He had all intentions on getting his friend back until she decided to never come back. And InuYasha wasn't the one who felt the intense brunt of the pain.

He didn't realize it at the time, but when Kagome up and left, she took a part of his brother with her. The demon spiraled into a dark place he's never seen him at. Albeit he kept his composure and went on with life as if she never existed, but the facade didn't hide the fact his brother was tearing himself apart to forget her. She had only left a letter that plainly said she never wanted to see him again and she wasn't ready for this type of life. That letter alone brought Sesshomaru to drinking. He started with human liquor, but then it wasn't enough. He then switched to hard demonic liquor to suppress the feelings of the bond.

His father tried to explain it to InuYasha, but the fact was he would never know until he, himself experienced it.

InuYasha looked over to Kagome's sleeping form and saw the crease in her brow. Her breathing was heavy as she dreamt and InuYasha wondered, what Sesshomaru could have possibly done to cause her to leave?

Meanwhile Sesshomaru stared at the condoms on his nightstand. He disposed of his soiled clothes and told the maids to promptly burn them. He didn't like the stench of the Hanyou's blood mixing with his own, it made his nose wrinkle in disgust.

He took a long shower, one that consisted of probing through the bond. He took minor notice during his small brawl with InuYasha, that a streak of distress filled the bond for a moment before it went away. He was starting to feel a slither of concern. Perhaps someone had broken into the hanyou's apartment? Sesshomaru growled. InuYasha was notorious for forgetting to lock his doors at times. If Kagome was hurt, he was sure to absolutely kill the hanyou.

After his shower, Sesshomaru dried off, but stilled when he saw his towel was stained red. Narrowing his eyes, he reached for a mirror and stared at his reflection.

He nearly broke the handle.

His scars were not healing. The deep cut of flesh InuYasha impacted on him were still raw and bleeding. Sesshomaru should have healed _instantly_ , but something was wrong. He looked down at his chest and noticed all the minor knicks and bruises were not healed either and he was sure he had at least one broken rib from the nasty red splotch against his alabaster skin that was beginning to purple. Sesshomaru was now beyond _pissed_. Something really wasn't right and he had not a clue as of yet of what was going on with his regeneration. His anger bubbled and was exerted in the form of a fist smashing through the glass door of his shower, instantly shattering it. He stared at his fist and awaited the flesh to knit back together and the shards of glass to fall from his skin like a ball bouncing off the wall.

But it never did. Blood flowed freely through his fingers and chunks of glass twinkled in his knuckles.

 **~O~**

Kagome stretched her limbs over her head and released a groan. She turned her head to see InuYasha still sound asleep. She climbed out of bed and trudged her feet to where she remembered was InuYasha's bathroom. She peeled the sweat-drenched clothes from her body and tossed them in a nearby bin that was overflowing with dirty laundry. She took a quick shower and utilized InuYasha's body products. She always liked them because they had such a delicate scent as to not upset his nose. Kagome finished her shower and threw on her clothes from the day before and was just about to skip out when the front door opened. Her eyes widened as a tall man emerged through the doorway, his eyes scanning the penthouse in disdain before landing on her petite form.

His amber eyes widened as they stared back into her ocean orbs. Both were speechless for a moment as they scanned each others forms from top to bottom before meeting again.

"Kagome…" The man uttered in shock.

"Papa," She laughed nervously with a smile.

Kagome wasn't prepared as he swept her up into a hug. He twirled her around one good time and she landed back on her feet, not before feeling him embedding his nose in her hair to imprint her scent to his mind again- a thing Inus generally did. Kagome waited patiently, feeling the rumble of his chest against her as he appreciated this moment with fear he will never again.

"I didn't believe InuYasha at first that he said he found you, but then he had your scent on his person. I've missed you so much, pup." Said Touga as he ran his claws through her hair lovingly.

Kagome almost felt near tears. Touga was the closest father figure in her life since middle school. It really pained her heart to hear the raw sincerity in his voice. "I've missed you too papa." Her voice cracked with unshed tears.

He released a great sigh and reluctantly pulled back to look at her again. He will not be too sentimental just yet. His warm eyes turned sharp and angry as his brow furrowed. "Where have you been?" He demanded firmly.

Kagome knew this tone. It was the same tone he used with InuYasha whenever he'd sneak home past curfew or whenever she and Sesshomaru use to creep around to private spaces in public places during important events whenever they felt too frisky to wait. "Around town." She murmured lamely.

"Hmm," Her father wasn't satisfied with her answer, but he will not question her further just yet. "Come, Sesshomaru's mother and I were just about to go to breakfast with InuYasha to speak on business. You will join us instead." He began to usher her out but she glanced back at the top floor where InuYasha still was.

"What about InuYasha? He's still as-"

He swiftly cut her off. "He'll be fine till I come back. I'll debrief him."

The duo left without another word. Kagome slid in the italian leather seats of the limo and felt a sense of nostalgia. How many times did Papa take her out to eat places in this car? School dances? The first time she and Sesshomaru were caught and had to have a _talk_. She smiled at all her memories as she scraped her nail nostalgically along the fine material. Times were so simpler back then.

They drove to a hotel where they rode the elevator to the top floor. The doors peeled back to reveal a fancy restaurant that oversaw all of Tokyo. A host ushered them to a table where there already a silver haired woman sitting with a mojito to her scarlet lips.

She nearly sputtered the drink at the site of Kagome. "Miko," she growled, the strands of her hair loose from her french curl began to blow with an unnatural wind. Kagome was taken aback by the woman's action. She expected a bit of hatred from the woman, as they were far from close, but there was a bloodlust in her eye that put Kagome on edge.

Touga quickly stepped in before the demoness would've tried to lunge at the poor girl. "Kimi, calm down."

Kimi claimed her composure and smoothed out the perfections in her hair. "How dare you show your face to this family after your disgrace."

After seating Kagome, Touga spare no glance towards Kimi."I invited her."

"Touga!" The woman slapped her hands down on the table in objection.

The alpha's eyes narrowed. "Hush Kimi, as far as I know, she is still family."

"No family of mine." Kimi hissed back lowly, turning her nose up at the notion. Kagome took note of how much Kimi and Sesshomaru's mannerisms were so similar. The apple never falls far from the tree, after all.

"I'm really sorry about what happened between Sesshomaru and I, Kimi but-"

Kimi ignored her apology and ordered herself another drink along with something off the menu. Touga shot Kimi a glare but she ignored him as well. Kagome exhaled through her nose and looked over the menu before ordering something English that she could barely pronounce.

"How is everything, Kagome?"

She thanked the waiter as they returned with her mug of coffee. She wrapped her fingers around the warm exterior and sighed with her reflection in the dark swirling lagoon in her cup. "Life could be better, but I'm managing. Sango hired me at her cafe so I've been working there for a while. Hopefully I'll save up to get an apartment closer to work soon. I'm just happy everything is gonna work out soon." She smiled but he knew it was forced.

Touga mulled over her words silently over his cup of coffee and Kagome was shaking in her shoes. Silence from the old dog wasn't a good sign. "Pup, why don't you come home?"

 _I want to_. Was what she wanted to say. "I can't."

Touga stared at her incredulously. "At least see him. You're killing yourself with what you're doing."

Kagome chewed her lip to keep the truth from tumbling from her mouth. "Papa...I just wish you'd understand." Her eyes fell from his confused amber eyes.

"Well then tell me so I can go beat that fool for whatever he did." He said as if it wasn't an obvious solution.

"It wasn't his fault Papa. I was the one who broke his heart. I….uh..I didn't want to be with him anymore. Everything was too much and we just...We just fell out of love.." She lied lamely. Touga didn't even have to smell the lie to know it was one. Her eyes averted his gaze entirely as she said it.

Kimi observed the girl with speculation. "Now, what is the real reason? Did you cheat on my son?"

Kagome's eyes widened in offense. "I would never do that to Sesshomaru!" _I love him!_

"Then what is it girl? Is he bad in bed? Did he hit you? Did you two get into a fight?! Speak!" Kimi was visibly growing frustrated with the girl. Kagome vehemently denied every question and it made Kimi even more frustrated.

"I give up!" She dramatically fell back in all her elegance in her chair. Kagome had her head in her hands. This is why she hated Kimi to a degree. The woman can be cunning, but with that becomes annoying when you're bearing the brunt of it.

They were quiet for the moment, until Kimi spoke again in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Only thing I can guess is you're being threatened by someone- although that would be impossible since…" Kimi's words trailed off, as she expected a loud objection from the miko but silence greeted her words. Her eyes widened.

Kagome's body stiffened as she raised her shocked expression for them to see. Her lips moved to form a lie but it was too late.

"Who!" Touga's hand slapped against the table, alerting all those around them.

Kagome threw her hands up and frantically tried to deny their accusation. "I'm not bei-"

"All this time,someone has been threatening you and you didn't tell him?! Or any of us?! Did you assume my son was not capable of defending you? Did you think it was smart to just run off, do you doubt him as a competent husband?! Do you doubt us as a competent clan?!" Kimi screamed all her accusations.

"No! It's not that!" Kagome raised from her seat.

"Then tell me Kagome Higurashi, why would you deny your bond? Why did you run away for five years? Why are you sitting here right now in front of me instead of with my son?"

Kagome looked from Kimi's angry face to her father's disapproving one. She glanced down as another lie spilled from her lips. "I don't love him anymore. I'm sorry, but it's the truth."

Touga looked deeply disappointed as Kimi's lips pulled up in a disgusted sneer. "I don't believe you for a second. You can't even look me in the eye and lie. If you're being threatened and can't tell him for whatever childish reason, we understand. But you should have at least asked for our help Kagome." She was beginning to visibly calm. "This whole situation now intrigues me, so no matter what, I will get to the bottom of it. In the meantime, stop lying to yourself and acting silly and go see my son. Lord knows he's been a simpering fool in your absence and you have been as well." She mumbled the last part as she gathered her white coat and expensive _Prada_ purse. She whipped out a pair of dark _Louis Vuitton_ shades and placed them delicately over her eyes and strutted out the restaurant dramatically, ignore the gawking looks of the other patrons and waiters. Touga turned to Kagome who was sunk back in her chair. He could see the hint of fear in her eyes and he understood. His ex-wife could be a scary woman when she was on a mission.

 **~O~**

At work, Kagome was so distracted she found herself messing up some orders and almost tripped when carrying her platter. Miroku and Sango could see her distress from a mile away and exchanged glances at one another. At the end of the night when they were to close, Kagome was dressed in her street clothes and was just about to run to catch her train when she was stopped by a firm motherly hand.

"Hey Kags, we still have our babysitter for a few more hours, how about we go out for a few drinks. You look like you need a good glass of wine." Offered Sango with a hopeful smile.

"I..I don't know you guys, I'm not feeling awfully spirited." And honestly, she just wanted to go home and curl under her covers.

"Well that's why we're here to change it! I'll call InuYasha and we'll go drink at his place!" Miroku already had his phone out and typed away a message to InuYasha. Kagome couldn't protest as she was swept away to the couple's minivan and she crammed in the only seat without a baby car seat strapped in it. They drove to a liquor store where Sango jumped out the car and returned with a few bottles of European and American liquors jostling in a black bag with the words "THANK YOU" rippling across the plastic.

They made way to InuYasha's apartment and found he spruced it up a little so they could at least sit on the floor of his living space.

They all watched movies and talked shit through most of it to Kagome's enjoyment. Ordinarily, she'd be pissed at InuYasha for talking during a chick flick but his stupid banter was welcomed tonight. Miroku and Sango had drunk a significant amount of alcohol, their slurred speech an indication of their intoxicated state. Miroku was the first to clock out, slumped on the table. Sango was next to fall asleep in one of the chairs. She had texted their babysitter that they would be back in the morning and she would give her a bonus for her troubles and to make herself comfortable in a guest room.

It was just Kagome and InuYasha that was awake but Kagome was feeling groggy. She poured herself an unsteady cup and downed it, exhaling a warm breath. Her cheeks felt hot, but her head felt like jello as all her stresses weighed down on her hazy mind and she looked at InuYasha and felt words tumble from her drunken lips.

"InuYasha, why am I such a jinx?" She groaned.

"A Jinx? Whataya talkin' 'bout wench?"

Kagome hiccuped. "InuYasha, I have a confession to make about why I left."

InuYasha turned his head from his facebook to look at her. "What, Kags?"

"The reason I left…" She hiccuped. "Was because Ryukotsusei's mate put on a curse on me." She slurred.

"His mate?" He wrinkled his nose. _Dude was mated?_

"Benzaiten, the mate of Ryukotsusei and goddess of love, beauty, and eloquence was angry at Sesshomaru for killing her mate, so as revenge, she put a nasty curse on us-...well mostly me."

"I can't believe that…-" He trailed off as he felt himself sober up at her confession. Kagome looked teary eyed as she spoke.

"It's true. The closer I get to Sesshomaru, the more weak he becomes. I'm like a talisman that sucks all his energy from him each time he gets near me. Just this distance we're at now can be fatal to him. He won't be able to heal quickly, he will feel more tired and lethargic suddenly and as vulnerable as a mortal. However, the farther I am away will cause our bond to kill me at a faster rate than normal and I will eventually die from heartbreak...literally." Kagome wanted to laugh at InuYasha's expression. She felt the exact same way he looked. "The last time I've been to the doctor, he warned me about my heart problems and now I take pills for them."

I didn't believe her at first until I sat in the hospital with him and I realized his wounds weren't healing, instead they were at high risk for an infection and he was losing dangerous amounts of blood. I was so scared, InuYasha." She cried. "I just ran away and I never told him. I thought I was doing the right thing for the both of us."

"You could have told him Kags, we could have fought her-"

"InuYasha, you can't kill a deity. It isn't possible! and I knew Sesshomaru would only make the curse worst if he challenged her. So I left without a word of goodbye. I was just trying to protect him.. from myself." She hiccuped. "I wanted to protect the man I loved and I lost everything in the process." Her hand went to rest on her stomach as her other cupped her mouth as the tears fell. The pain was gone from her abdomen but the ghost of it still burned her.

"You have to tell him Kags. You have to tell Sesshomaru! He needs to know thi-"

"No!" She said suddenly. "You have to promise not to utter a word of this to him. Please InuYasha, do it for me."

"But Kags-"

"I have this under control, please trust me…" He could see the lies in her eyes but he didn't press her further.

"Fine I promise," he relented. "But you will have to tell him soon. You two can't continue to live like this- God knows I can't continue to see Sesshomaru so….depressed." He crossed his arms thoughtfully on his older brother.

She hesitated for a moment, her eyes dropping to her cup. "I will when the time is right."

 **~O~**

In the morning, Kagome checked her phone and saw she had a few missed calls and frantic messages from her mom and sighed. It seemed everyone was afraid of her up and leaving them again. She texted that she's been staying at a friends home and promised to be home soon. Kagome's head felt like a ton of bricks fell on it but it wasn't as bad as she anticipated.

As she sat up from the makeshift bed she made on the floor, she realized she'd been in Tokyo for way longer than what she anticipated and the clear evidence was beginning to stink. If she stayed in the same clothes for another day she was going to lose it. She nudged Sango awake and the woman rolled over with a groan. Her skull felt like it was full to bursting, and if it was possible, she woke up drunk.

"Whats wrong Kagome?" Sango groaned, clearly looking more distress in comparison.

"I really need to borrow some clothes from you." She said as she gathered up empty bottles and tossed them in the recycling bin. Sango's body screamed fatigued as she moved from her uncomfortable spot in one of InuYasha's chairs. She wasn't as young and spry as she use to be anymore and her body reminded her so.

"Alright, get Miroku up and- ohmigawd, my head _really_ hurts." She groaned as Kagome shook her head.

After a few attempts to get the monk off the table, sango eventually tossed him onto the floor where his heavy thud was enough to wake him out his slumber. The simple toss was also enough for him to feel the need to empty the contents of his stomach in a nearby grocery store bag much to everyone's disgust.

"I don't think anyone is in the right shape to drive right now. You're the only one that looks alert enough to not drive us off a cliff." Said Sango as she climbed in the passenger's side and miroku laid his body across the backseat.

"Ugh, I haven't drunk like that since college…"She added, popping on a pair of sunglasses to shield her eyes from the sun's assaulting rays.

"Well, I guess you're right. Let's hope I know what I'm doing, I haven't driven in _years_."

 **~O~**

"I have a few pairs of clothes you can wear. Here." Sango tossed her a blouse with a camisole and a pair of skinny jeans. Kagome thanked her and changed into them. The shop wasn't open that day so she and Sango decided to spend time with the kids in a nearby park.

Meanwhile Sesshomaru was in his office and he thought about seeing Kagome. It was starting to occur to him how much he missed her, how much he longed for her. After she left, he was so stunned. The motions of anger and rejection built up inside him but the fire sizzled out into the feeling of resentment that left him empty. The alcohol filled the void in his heart and bond she left behind. He had searched for her, and even went so far as to go to her mother's home in Kyoto where her grandfather had applied pesky sutras to him that felt more annoying like little vibrations against his skin than the purifying shock it was meant to do. He grimaced as he thought of the burn he would surely get if aforementioned sutras were applied by Kagome instead of her inept grandfather. Sesshomaru had lost his grip on his resolve when he smelt her scent on InuYasha, he was green with envy. He wanted to genuinely rip his brother's throat out that night in front of all seeing eyes and if it weren't for his mother and father, he most likely would have.

He realized at that moment that his thirst for her was becoming increasingly more parched. She was like an oasis to him that he couldn't reach but it was dangling right in front of him. One side of Sesshomaru wanted to respect her wishes and stay far away from her, the other side wanted to say to hell with her wishes and force her to submit whether she wanted to or not. It was an ugly battle that waged inside of him. His father was right. His emotions were coming more like his logic and usual strong logic was becoming... _illogical_ to him.

Out of curiosity, he probed the bond and found she was nearby. He couldn't feel much anymore because of their emotional distance, but it was enough of a steady flow to tell him she was fine. He desperately wanted to see her, and just to simply hear her voice. He also just wanted to talk to her about what caused the rift between them. If it was his fault, he will address it, if it was something she did, he will accept it. Bottom line, he was a desperate man that wanted the love of his life back.

Sesshomaru paged his secretary that he will be out for the rest of the day and packed his things. He didn't request for a driver and instead followed the strength of the bond. Unlike how it was when she disappeared, they were in a radius where he could potentially find her off the strength signal of the bond alone.

He ignored the glances of shocked bystanders as he walked down the streets of downtown Tokyo. He waved off the businessmen who tried to offer their business cards and the women who tried to speak to him. He was on a mission and he wouldn't let anyone deter him.

Sesshomaru walked until he felt the signal get weaker and stopped in his tracks. Probing their bond, he found she was in the direction of Akihabra. Sesshomaru knew the fastest way to reach there was by flying.

He tried to attempt flight, but he found his strength wavered on his initial attempt and the cloud dissipated before even fully materializing. He narrowed his eyes and mustered the strength in his reserves. His feet levitated off the ground as a gust of wind formed a cloud beneath his feet. Satisfied, the cloud raised him into the air where his hair whipped proudly behind him like a cape.

He flew in the direction of the bond and felt the signal getting significantly stronger until he felt his skin burst with goosebumps. Below him, he saw her.

She was smiling as she held a small child in her arms. Sango's daughter laughed gleefully as she was raised in the air in Kagome's hands before being brought back down. "Go up again, go up again!" She screamed. He wanted to smile. Motherhood would have been amazing to her. He imagined the child in her hands with silver hair and small puppy ears similar to InuYasha's. The image in his head caused a longing in his heart that wished to hold her again. To kiss her, to hug her, to make love to her.

Just as Kagome was to comply with the child's demands, a cold chill spread through her being and cooled her bones. Her cheeks reddened and he felt a sizzle of quick arousal pass through their bond that was quickly doused out with shock and worry.

Kagome looked around frantically, but saw no one besides a few mothers playing with their own children. Kagome looked down at the young child and didn't trust herself to hold her no longer. She sat the child down in a nearby sandbox and stood back to watch her. A shadow slithered past the jungle gym and over unsuspecting parents. Sesshomaru's cloud eased close and Kagome felt the effects of the bond pricking at her until she found herself searching again around her. Sesshomaru was here and he was purposely torturing her but he masked his youki. She had just given up hope when she turned her eyes to the sky and locked onto amber orbs filled with a emotion she couldn't register. They held their gaze as Sesshomaru lowered his cloud to the ground and landed on the blacktop of the park.

Sango noticed the demonic presence and turned her gaze towards Kagome. Her eyebrows furrowed. Sesshomaru's cloud slowly landed towards Kagome and she saw his hand extend out to take hers. Sango quickly scooped her daughters and sat them on her hips as she marched over to the couple.

"Kagome, whats up-" Sango's smile was forced as she came to stand next to her friend. Sango's smile betrayed the hatred in her eyes as she grabbed Kagome's elbow. "Why are you here?" She spat towards the demon. Kagome turned to Sango in surprise, she wanted to assure her that her concern was unwarranted.

"Sango," She smiled warmly to her friend as she gently pried her fingers from her elbow. "Can we be alone for a moment?"

Sango stared at her friend incredulously before catching herself. "Sure.." Her eyes cut to the demon. "But I'm watching you. Kagome, call me if you need me."

Sesshomaru stared at her. Taking her entire appearance in. She took in his and saw that he still looked the same, albeit a little more tired than his usual self.

Kagome saw the bandage on his face and her heart ached. It was her fault he wasn't able to regenerate quickly. She frowned deeply. Uncharacteristic dark marks beneath his eyes was a clear indication of the lack of sleep he was receiving and she could see the tiredness of his eyes. But he still looked more beautiful than anything on the planet to her. She seeped an apologetic feeling through the bond and watched as his eyes conflicted between forgiveness and anger.

Sesshomaru wanted to be shaking with anger, but he was too tired to even consider it. He felt her apology and it curled around him like a hand of truce. He didn't know whether to accept and forgive her, or to deny her and demand answers. He indeed wanted answers to everything and knew he wouldn't get it now when her friend was not even ten feet away eyeing him like a hawk. He needed Kagome alone. His bond screamed to feel her skin, run his fingers through her hair, bind the blunt scent of her to his memory once more, and above all his beast murmured for him to make her his once again. That feeling pushed through the glass of his emotions. Lust and desire held dominion over him and he inadvertently pushed that through the bond in response.

He watched her eyes almost flutter closed as a gasp racked her body. She shivered in her shoes and cleared her throat, her cheeks and ears heating a rosy shade. Her arousal was faint but evident as he quirked a brow. Just for fun, he fed a large amount of his lust through the bond and saw her responding in grabbing a bench to grip for support as her knees nearly buckled.

"Sesshomaru, quit it." She bit back angrily, but anticipation fluttering through the bond betraying her expression. "What is it that you want besides to torture me like this?" She sighed as she took a seat on the bench, not trusting her legs to support her anymore.

Sesshomaru's eyes swept the playground."We will not talk here, we will go somewhere private."

"I'm not going to let you take Kagome anywhere with you." Sango piped in from her position helping one of her daughter's support herself on the monkeybars. Kagome stood up from the bench and turned to Sango.

"It's okay Sango, I'll be fine." She smiled, but Sango wasn't buying it.

"Okay, but I'm going to call you in an hour. Don't you try anything Sesshomaru!"

The Youkai brushed off her empty threat and gestured a hand to Kagome. She looked hesitant to take it and lightly brought her hand into his bigger one. They revelled in the simple touch as electricity shot through their bodys and sent waves of satisfaction and nostalgia through the bond.

The saturation of colors around them intensified as the world peeled and blurred into an array of colors. They were moving at lightning speed and before her eyes could register much, she was in a dark bedroom.

Kagome scanned her new surroundings and could hardly recognized the bedroom. They obviously weren't in the same apartment Sesshomaru had years ago. This place looked more spacious and personal. The room was dark blue with white trimming, she could tell the dark opaque blinds made it hard for her to recognize anything else. After fully taking in her surroundings, she turned her eyes to the demon standing behind her.

Within that private moment, the truth threatened to spill forth from Kagome's lips. InuYasha's words, Kimi and Touga's words all echoed her mind, but as her lips opened, they were promptly shut by another.

The bond soared with a white hot passion as he kissed her. Kagome was taken aback, her hands raised up in surprise. She eventually rested them on his strong shoulders and her tensed body reluctantly relaxed as she began to kiss back much to his inward relief. Their lips molded against one another in an unspoken dance of unsubdued desire. He had longed for her as much as she longed for him and her body fell back into that familiarity. She was surprised when he nipped her bottom lip and instinctively moaned, feeling a twitch against her leg.

The firm feeling of his arousal was enough to abruptly pull Kagome back into reality of their situation. Denying herself what the bond was coaxing her into, she pulled back.

"Sesshomaru, stop, we can't." She pushed him away with her hand, but her feeble attempt did not even budge him. Instead, the youkai lightly grasped her wrist and inhaled her scent before pressing a kiss to her wrist. He trailed the kisses up her shoulder blade, to her delicate collarbone and up the column of her neck where he sucked and nipped her skin. He listened to her breathing become shallow and laced with a breathy moans of pleasure. His free hand rested within the curve of her waist and slowly traveled to entangle his fingers within her smaller ones.

"Kagome," Her name rolled off his tongue like silk against her skin. "Please hold whatever you have to say, whatever you will do to me. Hold it and allow me this moment with you. Just give me this. That is all this Sesshomaru can beg from you." She listened to the desperation in his voice, a sound she never thought she would ever hear from the prideful demon. Somewhere along the time they spent away, that demon's pride had become brittle and it was her fault. He had lost what made him whole, what made him strong and it cursed him everyday of his existence. She would be a cruel woman to deny him his only request. Reluctantly, the guilt of her decision gnawed at her response. He raised his pleading eyes to her and she quietly gave him permission to have her for one night.

The light in his eyes glowed and Kagome was blown away with such tenderness he showed her within them. This was no ordinary Sesshomaru; this was romantic Sesshomaru. He kissed her chin, then her lips where she returned back with a few more butterfly kisses before locking intensely in a heated battle of dominance. Their lips parted where their tongues met in an intimate dance.

Meanwhile, his hand slid up her cami, collecting the fabric above her abdomen. Kagome tried her last feeble attempt to protest his touch but it felt so amazing to have it after so long. She allowed him to lift the top off her with ease and the hunger in his eyes as he appraised her half naked figure. Kagome felt a little self conscious as he looked her over and almost absently covered herself but was taken aback when he moved to slip his fingers over the lining of her bra and cupped one of her breast. Kagome gasped as he brushed his finger over her hardened nipple rolling it between his fingers lightly before adding pressure. Kagome softly moaned at the sensation and wanted more. She reached behind and unclasped her bra and tossed it aside, unbinding her breast and allowing his eyes to roam freely over her.

Sesshomaru was a little taken aback by her sudden bold behaviour but he was in no mood to stop it. He kneaded her breast and pushed her back to the bed and climbed over her smaller form. His lips trailed down her neck, tickling her in the process and kissed the valley of her breast all the while twisting her nipple with more added pressure. Kagome released a pleasured sigh, biting her lip in anticipation. Sesshomaru moved his head over her neglected breast and swiped his tongue over the hardened nipple.

Kagome gasped at the sudden feeling but didn't have enough time to fully register the initial action before he latched his mouth to her breast, sucking and nipping the sensitive flesh. Kagome's sighs of pleasure had turned into full blown moans as she found herself grasping his hair, a signal for more pleasure. He rolled the sensitive flesh between his teeth, careful to not hurt her too much.

Kagome opened her legs and ground her hips against his, wanting to feel what she's been deprived of for so long. Sesshomaru swirled his tongue around her nipple before biting it once more for good measure.

He left the bruised breast to work the other in a similar manner all while using his free hand to tug at the waistband of her pants. He unbuckled the denim and pulled it from her slender legs, revealing the panties beneath. His fingers carefully rubbed her through the fabric, feeling the heat and light dampness against his nimble fingers. Kagome sucked in a shaky breath. She couldn't believe how much of a virgin she felt in that moment. Sesshomaru had seen her body many times before in the past, yet this time was special. It was special for the both of them, they were feeling what was once familiar to them. Exploring places on each other's body that they had felt ages ago. Feeling sensations that were nostalgic.

His lustful eyes dragged to hers once again for final confirmation and she smiled warmly to him and cupped his cheek. She parted her lips and whispered to his soul. "Yes,"

It was all he needed as he gently removed the panties from her body and reframed from nearly latching onto her in that instant. The scent of her essence sent him wild with primitive lust. The bond throbbed to take her and howl to the moon in the same moment but he buried the urge deep. If he took her, he would savor it like fine wine until the last drop.

He continued his remembrance of her body. He kissed and revisited the landmarks of her flesh. He kissed below the arch of her ribs and down the plane of her stomach. His hand moved to situate one of her legs over his shoulder as he neared her pelvis. Her sex sung sweet songs to him as he began to imagine all the ways he wanted to ravish her body, all the positions he could try to contort her to make her reach pure bliss. He wanted to squeeze her dry of any doubt she ever had of him and their relationship until all the love she ever held for him was left. He reached the apex of her sex and gingerly parted her lower lips. With a beginning swipe of her from top to bottom with his tongue, he elicited a gasp from overhead with a twitch in her knees. He found the delicate nub of flesh beneath its hood and slowly pulled her skin taut enough for it to peak more. He gave it his undiluted attention with a swirl of the tip of his tongue. Kagome gasped as his hot tongue delivered her sensation after sensation of pleasure that traveled through her body, she reached to grab his hair as he began to pick up speed with his tongue, going from languid swipes to a rhythmic strum of her clit. She mewled pleasure from above, shouting out praises and encouragement.

Sesshomaru ignored her rough pulling of his hair as he continued his ministrations on her body. He latched onto her clit and began sucking the flesh with abandon much to her howling delight. He brought his freehand that was holding her thigh and brought two fingers to the entrance of her core. Her essence coated the fingers as he slowly maneuvered them inside her warm cavern. He did a method of thrusting before curling his fingers in a 'hither' motion to gently stroke her G-spot.

Kagome felt her body shake down with pleasure. It built up within, sending her to new heights of pleasure that her body hadn't felt in years. She found herself grinding against him as she was reaching the tip of her pleasure, selfishly begging for more. Sesshomaru withdrew his fingers to still her legs that had clamped against his head.

"Oh Gods," She bit out as she reached her pinnacle of pleasure. She released a string of colorful profanity as she came. Not one to let such essence escape, Sesshomaru released her pelvis and moved to rub circles in her clit as he lapped away at her juices. She came hard as her bottom lifted from the mattress and her back arched.

He drank from her as if she was an oasis in a desert. Her sweet nectar was vital to him as much as water and air in his lungs. Kagome slid down fast from the avalanche of pleasure he had inflicted on her. Such an orgasm took a lot out of her and she felt the threat of sleep looming over her but knew he had not had his fun yet.

Sesshomaru quickly shed what little clothing he had left and stroked his manhood thoughtfully as he eyed her body hungrily. The primitive desire in his eyes spoke in a dialogue she was all but familiar to. She opened her legs invitingly and allowed him to settle himself there.

"Kagome," He uttered, her name sounding like gospel to him as he coated the tip of himself in her essence. They braced themselves for the onslaught of pleasure sure to be wreak upon them from the bond that burned the both of them. This was something they knew and in the moment, they ignored the consequences. He slid into her body with ease and shuddered in sweet delight. Kagome felt the familiar feeling of being filled to the brim. She rasped a moan from his swift entrance and held onto to the strong forearms of his sturdy hands that clung to her waist. Their bond assaulted them full force with feelings of animalistic bliss that could bring on an orgasm on its own. Love surged from Kagome's bond and it wrapped around her chest like protective armor. Her eyes glossed over from the drug-like sensations coursing through her and saw that he was submerged within his own trance as well. She watched her reiki raise from her skin, oozing from her pores as his Youki stung against it. It was sweet electricity and it felt like a missing piece of her was found. She mentally sighed. Such a problematic bond, yet it told truths that could not be spoken and one was clear from them both: This was a well-needed fuck from both parties.

After a moment of recovering from the bond reconnecting, Sesshomaru unsheathed himself from her core before filling her back up again. He found a rhythmic thrust to her body and loomed himself over her to press his lips against hers. Kagome rolled her hips against his thrust and it became an intimate dance against one another. Her arms moved to wrap under his pits and grasp against his back, panting into his neck. Their bodies glistened beneath the lone slither of light that sliced his room and Kagome breathed his name into his ear.

The simple gesture drove him mad with swelled his chest with pride. He wanted her to echo his name so that all around would hear and know who she belonged to. He wanted them to know that he belonged to no other but her; she was his Gepetto and he was the puppet on her strings.

His thrusts had sped up and the sound of skin slapping became audible. He raised her legs and hooked them on his shoulder, reaching a deeper, tighter feeling within. She felt him brushing against her cervix, the usual discomfort it would bring her oddly feeling bearable and even enjoyable this time. She felt her abdomen tense and her walls clamp down against him as his thrust became more powerful with each moment. He ground his teeth as he buried his head in the crook of her neck. She held him tight as she came, screaming his name in the process. His body stilled as he spilled his seed in her womb, slowly thrusting in attempt to ride out his orgasm. They released shuddering breaths as they came down from their highs. He withdrew from her, she felt a trickle of their essence seep out.

He pulled her to him as he turned to be on his back. He kissed the crown of her head as he murmured. "I love you," a million times to her incase she forgot for one moment. She snuggled close to him, sleepily responding back how much she loved him too.

 **~O~**

Kagome drew lazy circles against the warm, solid flesh of Sesshomaru's pectoral. She quietly reminisced of all the times their days would end and begin in each other's arms like this. Her fingers trailed over to brush against a scab, still nearly fresh and highlighted a purple hue. Her heart broke as she finally began to scan his body: a red blotch of freshly healed skin sliced through his lip and his knuckles still held peeling skin. This was the work of the curse; any other time Sesshomaru would heal with no problem but she was stalling his ability to regenerate.

Disgusted with herself for even being as close as she was to him, she quickly sprang up from the bed but stilled as she watched his form.

Sesshomaru stirred but the lull of the bond prevented him from awakening from his sound slumber. The man could pass as the dead with the effects of the bond still lingering on his senses.

Kagome tiptoed around for her clothing and hastily threw them on. As she turned the knob with the intention to slip out the room, she paused.

 _He didn't deserve this._

No matter how little of one it was, he at least deserved a letter.

She snuck out from the room and searched for a maid. She asked the maid for a pen and paper and waited as the woman fetched her one. Kagome bit her lip thoughtfully as she scribbled a letter down and asked for it to be given to him when he awoke. Finally, she retreated from the home where she hailed down a nearby cab. They drove her straight to the train stations where she took the first express rail out of Kanto and back to the Kansai region.

The tug of the bond ripped away at her chest as she watched the Tokyo skyline rapidly disappear from view. The sensation tore through her like a hot blade and she felt her knees nearly buckle. The pain was unbearable and it almost felt worse than before.

Kagome nearly fainted on her way home from the pain of the bond breaking once again. Each step she took in the opposite direction from him, the pain would cut deeper into her till tears streamed from her eyes. She slid down the front door and gasped for air from her torture.

' _You can do this Kagome, you can do this. Just open the door._ ' He coached herself all while tears slid down her cheeks. Finally mustering up what little strength she had, she opened the door.

As she lugged herself into the house, she was grateful for the emptiness it held. Kagome couldn't bear to drag herself up the stairs to her room and plopped down on her living room couch and for the first time in a long time, she screamed.

She screamed out of anger and frustration, out of confusion and pain. She felt so alone in this problem, no one had the power to help her, not even the man she loved. No matter if she told him, they would still suffer in the end.

"Benzaiten!" She cried. "Benzaiten, I summon you! Please…" Her voice weakened but to no answer. The sun was beginning to set and still, Benzaiten's spirit did not manifest.

 **~O~**

Delicate hands lifted a ceramic cream cup with jade dragons and gingerly pressed her lips to the gold and jade striped rim to consume the heavy, rich black tea. She pulled back with a calming ' _ah_ ' and felt at great peace. However, something still grated at her nerves.

Who could be after the girl? She seldom made enemies and the ones she had, had been dealt with in the past.

Perhaps, someone is extorting her for money? Is that why she couldn't tell?

She shook the silly notion from her head- the family had more money than they could spend, surely she would have spoken up if that was the case.

"Hmmm," Kimi hummed to her tea.

Was there infidelity involved?

She considered it for a moment, but the girls outburst from the day before ruled that one out as well.

'If it was an enemy after her…. Who could it be?!'

Kimi's amber eyes traced the cup thoughtfully as the question pondered around her mind.

Perhaps, it was not that the person was after Kagome, but could be using her? To get to Sesshomaru? _Now that theory_ Kimi could believe. Her son was known to not play nice in the sandbox and Kagome's friendly nature made her an easy target for people to manipulate and threaten her to get back at him. However, there weren't many people bold enough to try Sesshomaru's hand, especially with someone he was bonded with….

"Bonded with…" Kimi whispered, something clicking in her. " _Bonded with_ …" She took a sip of her tea as she mused over it. Her mind listed all the enemies against Sesshomaru and thought about their mates. Who was strong enough to step to Kagome? Who was strong enough to do this to her for five years?" Then it hit her hard, her eyes widened. Of course!

She gasped. "The battle of Ryukotsei- his mate- Benzaiten!" Her eyes snapped up in shock as her mind went ablaze with realization. Kimi narrowed her eyes.

"Yui," She called the maid who stood quietly at the door with her awaiting tray.

"Yes, ma'am," The girl bowed.

"The sun begins to set. Please leave me be until I call you."

The girl looked shocked. "What of your-"

"I can pour my own tea, I'm not helpless in the least. Now, scram." Her eyes narrowed warningly. The young girl quickly apologized and bowed out the room. Now alone to herself, Kimi stood to open her double doors to her balcony to reveal the night sky. The moonlight splashed the room and left the only means of company was Kimi's shadow against her wall.

The demonness felt the time was right as she returned to her tea.

"Benzaiten, I summon you. Now." She commanded. She awaited quietly, but did not feel another presence. The demoness quickly grew impatient as she poured herself another cup of tea. Time continued to pass more and the teapot grew empty. Kimi was just about to call it a night when she looked up and caught a pair of eyes staring blankly at her.

"Good lord!" She nearly jumped, clearly taken aback. The eyes narrowed in humor as a dark chuckle reverberated through the room.

"It's nice to see you Kimi, for what do I owe the pleasure of this meeting?" The figure stepped back from the moonlight into the shadow cast in the corner. The simple pair of crimson eyes moved to become nestled in the skull of a woman with long black hair and a relatively natural framed body. Her skin was tan and creamy, her body not clad in a single stitch of clothing, saved for her hair that covered her breast and the natural hair that covered her crotch. Her body was a figure not touched by man as it stood in its most natural state.

"Don't play dumb with me now! What did you do to Kagome?!" She slapped her hand down furiously against the table, the tea cup set shook from her impact.

"I placed a mere curse on her."

"Why would you do that?!" She shook her head.

"Her mate killed my mate, for that, they will know the eternal suffering of losing someone you love." Her words dripped with venom. "Everyday, one of them steps closer to death. I simply gave her the option to choose which. If she stays away, he is spared, if she chooses to linger, she will watch him die."

Kimi could barely contain her shock. "So you're telling me...The closer she gets to my son, the closer he gets to death….And...And… What of Kagome?" She tried to gather herself. "The farther she is from him, the quicker she will die from the bond? She will eventually die from a broken heart.." She whispered, bringing a trembling hand to her lips.

"Yes." The Goddess simply responded.

"That is absolutely evil, Benzaiten! You made her a talisman for their death!"

"Call it what you will, but the deed is already done. It is an eye for an eye."

Kimi stood from her seat with finality. "We will break this curse!"

Benzaiten did not look impress at her dramatic display. "The curse is unbreakable. Not even I can break it."

"...What…" Kimi breathed, her delicate brows furrowed. "What do you mean you cannot break it?! One of them will die!"

"It is as I said, the power of the curse is strong, and I cannot reverse it. It is too late for them."

Kimi fell back into her chair, her hair falling in a disheveled mess on her head. "That's horrible… No one should go through that pain." Her hand rested over her heart. Kimi didn't ever have the displeasure of losing her soulmate, but knew the pain of losing someone she thought she loved. The day she saw her poor pup laying on his deathbed, she cursed Kagome's name to highest of heavens until a doctor came to settle her down and a spark flashed between her and the man. That was the day she found the man who would become her soul mate. Her heart had changed that day, it welcomed love in a fashion that it never had before and to lose him- oh dear god- to lose him now would mean losing her entire heart. The pain of knowing one of you will die and instead choose yourself. Kagome must have felt so alone to keep such a burden to herself.

"What can they do now?" She looked upon Benzaiten's eyes. "If Kagome has endured this for five years now...How long does she have left? What is her options?"

"My best advice for her to begin her goodbyes..."

 **~O~**

Sesshomaru woke from the searing pain in his chest. Sun had just began to set when he jolted from his slumber. He had dreamt of his Kagome, his lover and bestfriend but the image of her in his mind distorted at the pain caused by the bond mark. Rage flooded his senses as his mind quickly realized what it meant. He reached his hand, hoping to feel her warm flesh but felt empty sheets. She was gone, yet again she had left him.

The maids prepared the table for supper when they heard the most terrifying howl of anger from overheard. They exchanged frightened looks as they heard loud crashes and glass shattering above them.

"It's sounds like Lord Sesshomaru is really angry." Said one maid. "Maybe you should give him the letter Chiyo."

The woman shook her head vigorously "not at all, why can't grandma Yeon-Jin do it?" They turned their gaze to an old Korean woman who rolled her eyes, she was the head maid and the most well respected one of all. Whenever the girls were too scared to handle business, Yeon-Jin had to step in.

"Fine, I'll give it to him! But be sure to grow a spine before I get back!" The elderly woman spat.

The elder woman climbed the stairs in a fashion that she's always done for the years she has worked for the Taishos. She had worked through Tougas era, Sesshomaru's current era and will still be here through InuYasha's era.

The first thing she saw was broken pottery and glass, paintings strewn about off their walls and the second thing she saw was the masters bed slammed through a wall.

She approached the angry inu, not deterred from his wrath and reached into her apron pocket. She extracted a folded piece of paper and cleared her throat. "Lady Kagome has left you a letter, shall I read it for you or would you rather?" She saw a glimmer of his rage wan as he reached his hand out for her to drop the letter. Yeon-Jin handed him the letter without further word and dismissed herself. She was already inwardly ordering all those little chicken girls to start making phone calls for new furniture and drywall.

Sesshomaru scanned his eyes over the letter and nearly destroyed the house.

The last words reading:

"...I'm really sorry it has to be this way, please know, I still love you so much."

The lies, he growled, the pure lies she's told him. She didn't love him, she didn't want him! He never thought a bond could be so toxic. He has had enough of the foolishness and the heartache. This sesshomaru will play no more to her hand! She has embarrassed him enough.

He composed his self, took a moment to gather what left of his dignity he possessed and picked up his phone.

Meanwhile Kagome had stewed over her emotions while laying on her couch.

She loved him, she loved him so much that it was hurting the both of them. She couldn't bear the thought of living in this world without him. However, she was doing just that till her final days approached.

She knew. She knew all too well that her days were numbered. The medicine she took was a constant reminder of her terrible fate, but she had made peace with it a long time ago. For she had already lost everything and there wasn't much left life couldn't take from her withering grip. She visibly frowned. Everyday, a piece of her strength and sanity was taken from her viciously and all she wanted to do was have her final moments in his arms.

Kagome felt her eyelids become heavy and sleep beginning to anchor her bones once more. Her mind continued to drift, imagining all the times she took Sesshomaru's amazing hugs and kisses for granted. She felt so foolish as she reflected on her past self, so foolish for thinking she would have those luxuries forever.

She thought about how unfair she was being all these years. Admittedly, she made the decision for the both of them because Sesshomaru was not able to back then and even now since he was more than able to, she still continued to make up his mind for him. He wasn't even privy to her life over the last five years after her disappearance. InuYasha was right, he did deserve that much, but she was still afraid to tell him. She felt like if the words came from her mouth, the world would end in that instant. Would he be mad at? Would he shun her? Would he be disgusted with her? But something within her knew any of that wouldn't be the case at this point in her situation. Sesshomaru still loved her, if the way he tenderly held her and made love to her was any indication.

As she finally closed her eyes, she stewed over her emotions and reached within herself for a sense of confidence. She felt something warm and fuzzy, something besides the bond was burning her chest. It was a feeling that was polar opposite of the pain and helplessness she had wallowed in prior. This feeling was new, it was refreshing and it was fighting to be considered as more than just a thought, but an action. She was tired of being alone, tired of dealing with this on her own. At this point, Kagome simply had nothing to lose but fear itself.

She had an epiphany, albeit a little too late, but the thought had already taken root inside her and was manifesting new ideas and thoughts in her cluttered mind. She began entertaining the notions and quickly sat from her seat on the couch. How would she do it? She plotted.

Kagome decided that she will tell Sesshomaru everything first thing in the morning and then afterwards, she will allow him to make the decision and they will work through it together and spend her last days with the man she loved.

 **~O~**

"Her goodbyes? Benzaiten, this is madness. Ryukotsusei was an _evil_ man that preyed and killed countless innocence people in order to get to Touga! His death was justified and your blind love is hindering you from seeing that!" Kimi found herself yelling at the deity who was stoic to her words.

Benzaiten was quiet, making Kimi confused about her reaction to her words. She bit back a frustrated growl.

"You're making innocent people pay for his damning actions! I can't believe this."

Benzaiten did not move an inch during Kimi's flustering tirade.

After a moment, Kimi leaned her hands against the table and unceremoniously sighed. Her braid had come undone and her hair sagged from its former pristine style. "Well...If you don't even so much as care, I can beseech you one request, Benzaiten. Just one." She lifted her tired eyes to the Goddess.

"And that is?" Benzaiten lifted her chin in intrigue.

"I ask of you, as a Goddess of love, fertility, and the creator of the bond system, I ask you to look at the consequences of your curse." Kimi lifted one manicured finger to the woman. "That is my only request."

"Hm…" Her eyes narrow thoughtfully. "I will ponder it."

"Thank you, that is all I ask." With that, Kimi sunk back into her seat, her braid finally coming undone and falling over her shoulder and into her lap. She sighed as Benzaiten form faded from view. Kimi rested her elbows against the table and let out an uncharacteristically humourless laugh as she held her head in her hands.

 **~O~**

In his home, Sesshomaru straightened his tie just as Kagome quickly ran down the shrine steps and wheezed out of breath as she grabbed for her bike. The handmaidens and butlers bowed and wished Sesshomaru a good day as he walked out his home and into the fine interior of his chauffeured vehicle. Meanwhile, Kagome made it within a split second for the express train to Tokyo. She anxiously rode the bullet train as it pierced through regions of Japan to their destination.

Sesshomaru looked down at his cellphone and saw missed calls from his mother and a few angry text messages to follow but he disregarded them, he was in no mood for her banter and knew she will just meet him at the company. His father texted him as well about Kagome's whereabouts and he simply glowered at the mere characters of her name on his screen. It didn't matter to him where she went anymore, especially when he would no longer crave her in the manner a thirsty man craved water. He was beginning to look forward to the idea having dreams that were filled with things other than darkness, or to have a feeling in his chest besides pain.

Kagome shot off the train and hopped on her bike. Her wheezing had gotten considerably worse and she nearly felt dizzy in the Tokyo heat but she ignored it for her main objective. Approaching the building, she tossed her bike aside and shot through the Taisho corp. doors and hunched over to catch her breath. She shook off employees who tried to help her in an effort to move through the crowd towards Sesshomaru whom she had just seen walking in seconds ago.

She had spied the unmistakable silver hair and smiled as she ran towards him. "Sesshomaru!" She had grabbed for his sleeve but her smile dropped as he quickly shook off her grip.

 _What_..?

He turned towards her, eyes as steel as ice."Kagome, I am glad you're here…" His voice was also uncharacteristically cold towards her. It lacked all the warm it dripped with nearly a day ago.

"Yes- well, I have something to tell you." She tried to remuster up her smile but was failing.

"And I as well." His voice felt like an icepick thrusting through her gut.

Kagome was taken aback and laughed nervously. "Okay well, you go first."

"I will be frank. You have made it evidently clear whatever relationship we once had no longer exists, therefore this bond we share is useless. I have done my research and phoned a few alchemist who specialize in bond dissolving so you and I may be finally be able to go our separate ways. We have tortured one another long enough."

Kagome stared with her mouth agape. After a second, her lips finally twitched to form words. "You...You want to dissolve our bond? _You want to dissolve our bond?!_ " She repeated again, not able to fully wrap her head around his words.

"That is what I said." He stared satisfied at the utter look of horror in her eyes.

 _I'm too late..._ she whispered to herself, but something told her otherwise.

"Sesshomaru...I need to talk to you." She repeated once again slowly.

"You had enough time to talk, now it is-"

"You don't understand-" She sputtered.

"I understand perfectly well when you le-"

"You don't understand!" She yelled back. "You're being unreasonable, I want to explain-"

" _I'm_ acting unreasonable? Says the selfish woman who left! Tell me Kagome, why did you leave? Did you have cold feet? A second thought? Or did you leave to hide the fact you were secretly with someone else?" He stared at her angry expression, seeing her red inflamed cheeks sent a jolt of satisfaction through him. "So don't tell me what I don't understand, _miko_. You had all the time to tell me." He tossed the last words out like trash as he turned to walk away.

"I've done nothing but protect you this whole time!" She said and it made him stop in his tracks. Touga, Kimi, InuYasha and Izayoi all exchanged glances as they watched. Kimi felt an ominous presence in the room. "Now will you just listen to me!"

Kagome's eyes watered with unshed tears she's held back for years. "I've been suffering all alone in order to keep you alive. Do you know half the things I went through Sesshomaru? The things I had to do to protect you..." A tear finally fell as she recalled the story from the beginning.

 **~O~**

Years ago, on the battlefield on the outskirts of Tokyo. Kagome comforted her mate at the end of his battle and before she could tell him how good he did, everything suddenly went black.

" **YOU**!" The voice shook her core as it came from all directions of the black room. The layers of women's voices rang in Kagome's ears as they echoed that lone word. Kagome was shaking in her shoes and found herself powerless and floating off her feet towards a pair of crimson eyes overhead and dwarfing her body in comparison. The sharp eyes scrutinized her with disdain and paralyzed her with fear. Kagome swore the eyes were nearly going to swallow her whole in any minute.

" **Your mate killed him! Your mate killed him! You will pay!** " The voice went wild all around her, the crimson eyes reflecting Kagome's terrified face.

Kagome pushed the terrified lump in her throat down. "Where am I? Who are you?!" She cried out.

They layers of voices screamed from all corners. "I curse you Kagome Higurashi for your mate's actions! I curse you both to live the a fate worse than death! Your mate will know how it feels to miss half of himself. Kagome Higurashi, you will watch your demise happen before your very eyes and you will watch your mate crumble and perish from your very hands and there is nothing you can do about it! The both of you will suffer and one of you will die..."

"No! Please don't!" But it was too late. Specks of light like twinkling stars raced towards her from the distance and clung to her skin like glue. It sent hot sensations of fire scorching her skin. Kagome screamed as she scratched away at the lights to no avail. She panicked as more of the specks shot out from the darkness and swallowed her up until she burned from every inch of her body.

Kagome snapped out of bed and felt strong hands grab her. She screamed in a frenzy as someone tried to calm her.

"Kagome! Kagome! It's your doctor! I'm doctor Honda!" The man held her still. From besides her Sango also began to try to calm the panicked girl. Kagome realized she wasn't on the battlefield anymore and calmed her screams of terror. Sango and Doctor Honda looked at her as if she grew a second head.

"Higurashi, are you alright?" He carefully released her, not too sure if she was stable enough.

"Where am I?" She whispered, looking around the sterile room and absently rubbing the ghost of the sensations across her arms.

"You're in the hospital. After the battle, your friends and family carried you, your fiance and his father here as well." At that mention of her fiance, Kagome quickly shot out of bed, ignoring the protests of both parties as she dashed down the hall. She followed the bond as it took her a few doors down and she carelessly burst through the door.

His room was empty as if he was just fresh from surgery and they weren't allowing visitors yet. She ignored the voices coming close to the room as she stalked to his bedside. His bandages were still bloodied and he wasn't regenerating at all. Terror seeped into Kagome's bones and rattled her entire body as she realized that the curse wasn't a dream. As she reached to touch him, a pure beep shattered her entire soul.

Everything happened so slow to her after that.

Doctor Honda and Sango burst after Kagome into the room. Just as they were going to threaten to tranquilize her, their mind instantly shifted to Sesshomaru's heart monitor which went flatlined. Doctor Honda quickly sprung into action as other doctors rushed into the room and ushered the two out. Two more doctors blocked Kagome's face as she tried to look over them at the man who laid lifeless in the bed. Panic doused her body like cold water and with the swiftness she never knew she had, she bolted again.

This time she ran through the hospital, toppling over everyone she passed. Doctors who attempted to sedate her were thrown against the wall. Security were called to block the doors but were not powerful enough for her reiki that threw them aside like ragdolls. Barefooted, she stepped onto the hot pavement of the outside world and didn't give one last glance as she got as far as she could away. This was her decision and she hastily made it without second thought.

Kagome ran until her throat and lungs burned. She slowed her pace and stopped at the nearest convenience store that had a pay phone outside the door. Without money or her phone, she begged a few people who begrudgingly dropped a few coins into her hands. Some questioned if she was who they thought she was, but she ignored them. She used the coins and tapped a familiar number in and prayed that they answered.

"Hello?" A deep, matured, soft spoken voice answered the line.

"Kikyou?" Kagome's panicked voice contrasted starkly.

"Kagome? Are you alright? You sound distressed." Kikyou straightened up on the other end of the line.

"Have you gotten on the plane yet for Tokyo?"

"No...Suikotsu and I were still packing. Is there something wrong?" Kikyou's delicate brows furrowed as she watched her boyfriend down the hall hauling their luggage. He gave her a puzzling look and she raised her hand for him to stop what he was doing.

"No..No.. Just the wedding is off...I need somewhere to stay to clear my mind… I have no money and nowhere to really stay right now. Can I please come stay with you for a while?"

"Kagome… What about Aunt-"

"Please, Kikyou. I beg of you." Kikyou could hear the breakdown in her voice as she cried on the other side. " _Please_."

"I'll get you a plane ticket for tonight. I assume you will need cab fare too?" She sighed.

Kagome took a cab to the airport and took the first plane out to Okinawa. When she landed, Kikyou was waiting for her along with Suikotsu. After telling them fragments of what happened, Kikyou agreed to allow her to live there and work on their medical farm until she ready to leave. She worked tireless everyday and learned that Kikyou has a soulmate out in the world, but she didn't believe too deeply in the concept. Her mark looked fuzzy like a staff with fur at the bottom but she didn't pay it any mind.

Kagome attempted to grab normalcy from living with the medical farmers. But her body was starting to feel sluggish. She dreaded dragging her body out of bed everyday and she felt her mind weigh with constant stress about her situation. The bond also began to ache mercilessly against her skin but it felt minor in that moment. Eventually it began to escalate. It was minor warmth that grew into a sizzling sensation that then evolved into an aching, throbbing, pain that knocked the wind of her sometimes. The strain of the bond on her body caused something horrible to happen to her one day. While tending to crops, Kagome felt a horrible pain in her abdomen and nearly fainted. Thankfully, Suikotsu had carried her to the house but found the bottom of her Kimono was soaked in blood. After examining her, he was regretful to report that she had suffered a miscarriage.

When Kikyou came home from the market, she heard the news and raced to Kagome's room where she quietly knocked on the door before opening it.

"Are you alright Kagome?" Kikyou's voice was low as she spoke.

Kagome was silent as her head rested against the wall. She sat in a chair and fiddled with a piece of paper.

"I didn't know Kikyou…" She uttered after a moment.

"Didn't know what?" Kikyou's heart twisted at the pain seeping from her voice.

"I didn't know I was pregnant." The words caused her face to crumple but she dared not to shed a tear. She gripped the paper hard in her hands till she nearly ripped it.

Kikyou's eyes watered as she shook her head. "I'm so sorry kagome, I can't even begin to imagine…"

"It's alright...it just means that child wasn't meant for this world. I'll be alright. Thank you so much.." Kagome smiled weakly. Kikyou slowly closed the door, but stood rooted in her spot. She just couldn't find the strength to move as she heard her cousin cry her heart out. She could hear the pain and anguish in her sobs and found herself shedding tears as well, quelling the sob with a hand over her mouth.

After that day, Kikyou watched Kagome's entire demeanour change. She worked as if on autopilot. She didn't speak, seldom ate, and stared at sharp items with a bleary-eyed look. Kikyou quickly grew worried for her cousin and called up her aunt back in Kyoto after finding Kagome nearly attempting to take her life with a gardening scythe in the shed. Kagome was soon flown back to Kyoto where she seeked professional help for her depression and was given medicine for the chest pains she constantly had. Soon, after years of intense therapy, Kagome felt she had a little more grip on life but resigned to her inevitable fate. She picked up a job for Sango's restaurant in Tokyo after getting the courage to move closer to the bond. After researching, she found that Sesshomaru was back in full health at a remarkable rate after his death scare those years ago. He had worked hard since and became a new eligible bachelor. Kagome smiled when she read those words. It seemed he was happy and she was happy for him.

 **~O~**

"Sesshomaru," Kagome said after finishing her story. "I gave it all up for you. I gave up my life, my health...I gave up our child." The ghost of the child in her womb still haunted her. The child that never got to take its first breath.

"The curse took it all away from me...I'm going to die soon...Very soon.. And I rather spend my last days...with you." Her tears dripped from her cheek and she rubbed them away.

From across the room. Touga held a solemn look on his face as he held Izayoi's crying form. InuYasha's ears were flat against his skull and his head was bowed low, his bangs covering his expression. Kimi had her own head bowed as well, wiping her own tears with a handkerchief. She whispered low enough for one pair of ears to hear.

"Now do you understand how much pain you put them through? How much they've suffered at your hands? Is this truly what you meant to happen?"

Kagome finally broke down in tears, falling to her knees from the weight of her secret deflating her entire form. Sesshomaru, shocked, and deeply pained from her confession, sunk to his knees alongside her. He pulled her close to him and buried her body against his as she cried harder into him. She was to die soon and all this time she sacrificed herself so he wouldn't have her fate.

"Sesshomaru," His father's voice was wavering as he spoke. He turned to see his father's eyes glossed with tears he was holding in. "Take her away from here and comfort her. I will stay here and take care of business."

Sesshomaru nodded, too stunned to speak. He held her as their bodies turned into the small orb and flew out the building.

They were back in his bedroom, now with newer furniture than last time. He settled her into the bed and went to the task of helping her out her clothing and out his own in the process. They laid naked in each other's embrace as she clung onto him in the desperate way she had been wanting to for years. She had been scared and alone this whole time and finally she didn't feel that way anymore. He was here. He was her protector.

The curse can never be broken, but their love couldn't be either.

He kissed her, knowing this may be the last time he could ever do it again. He pulled her body flush against him as if she would disappear from his arms once again. Kagome ran her fingers through his hair, allowing her fingers to get tangled in the silver threads. She trailed her kisses down his strong jawline and down the column of his throat. She sucked the tender flesh and nipped, careful of the other bruises left on his body. She climbed on top as she went about trailing her kissing farther down. He watched hungrily as she kissed his clavicle and down his chest where she minded a scar still healing. She kissed the Greek arch of his ribcage and brushed her delicate fingers down his chiseled abdomen, her kisses following her traveling fingers. She reached the firm appendage that already stood at salute against her chest and encircled her fingers around the shaft. She gently pumped him and turned her lusty blue eyes to garner his attention. His molten gold eyes was transfixed on her, watching her every move like a hawk. She bit her lip and looked away abashedly, feeling her bold streak waver but his groans of pleasure from her was the only push to continue.

Kagome situated herself more comfortably between his legs and arched her back, allowing him to get a peak at her rear in the air as she fanned the tip of his manhood with her warm breath, increasing his anticipation for more. Her tongue darted out and swiped the tip before circling it. From her peripheral, she saw him grip the sheets instantly. Kagome bent lower and dragged her wet tongue up his magnificent pole and used the new moisture for better lubricant. Soon her mouth replaced her hand as she took majority of his length in. She felt his hand grasp her scalp as she licked him from top to bottom like an icecream cone before taking his length in once again, this time going lower till he touched the back of her mouth. With a final brace, she relaxed herself before completely taking in the rest of him, feeling him push against her gag reflexes. She held onto his thigh as she bobbed her head.

Sesshomaru found himself with his head lolled back and eyes shut as he took in all the sensations caused by that devious little mouth of hers. The warmth of her mouth coupled with that slick, skilled tongue of hers brought him to utter bliss and eroded his ability to sustain any longer. He tried to delay himself by any means but all had come undone the moment she grabbed and began to massage his sack. She bit a grunt as whitehot pleasure overtook him. Kagome nearly choked as her mouth was soon filled with the salty, gooey substance that seeped from the corners of her mouth. She gripped his thigh as she fought it all down her throat. She came back up, releasing him with an audible ' _pop_ '.

Kagome moved to straddle his body and wiped away the remainder of his cum from her mouth with a smile. She held onto his strong abdomen and rubbed her waiting precious core against his flaccid manhood in an attempt to reawaken the lust that settled in his body.

"So bold," he grinned and she blushed

"I didn't want to leave this world knowing I didn't take the reins at least once." She smirked. She allowed her essense to coat him and raised onto her haunches to position herself. She grabbed for his hands and interlaced her fingers as she lowered herself onto him. She groaned as she did so, allowing him to fill her to the brim. Using his hands to help her, Kagome raised back until she nearly reached his tip before falling back down. She bounced on him, throwing her head back as she did so. Sesshomaru released one of their joined hands to grip her waist and rolled his hips against her. He reached up and massaged her breast, tweaking her perky nipple and rolled it between his fingers. She released a shaky breath and felt her walls waver around him. Before she could reach her climax, she felt the room turn. She gripped onto Sesshomaru's forearms and realized he had switch their positions. His hands gripped her thighs and slowly raised them until they brushed past her shoulders. He aligned himself at her entrance and slowly entered. Kagome tightened her hold and bit her lip, feeling him take on a moderate pace.

He leaned over and captured her lips in a heated kiss, sucking her bottom lip. She fought against him for dominance in their intimate battle. He parted her lips and snaked his tongue around her own, twisting and massaging against it. She moaned against his mouth as he quickened his pace and begged him for more. He obliged her. The bed creaked loudly and the headboard fell from its mount from the constantly slamming they caused but they could have cared less. Kagome threw her head back and screamed Sesshomaru's name as she came, arching her back against him and curling her toes. In that moment Sesshomaru leaned over and bit against their incomplete mating mark, causing Kagome to cry out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. She felt her body warm from all corners as their bond heightened her senses tenfold and the sensations toppled Sesshomaru's restraint. He bit down harsher against her mark, drawing blood as he released during her orgasm. They both rode out their orgasms, feeling the high envelope them in pure bliss. Sesshomaru withdrew from her neck, cleaning the wound with his saliva as Kagome attempted to recover from so many things happening at once but sleep was the first to overtake her within an instant and Sesshomaru grasped her tired limbs, allowing her to rest against his chest.

 **~O~**

The sun began to sink low in the sky. Sesshomaru listened to her quiet breathing patterns. He binded it to memory, as he was doing every little thing about her. Things he had taken for granted: Her eyes, her thick lashes. Her delicate brows that were relaxed in her slumber. He took in the dark marks around her eyes from restless nights and her rosy cheeks. The subtle sunken shape that pulled her cheekbones from her poor diet and her delicate nose that lead to her perky, luscious lips.

He cursed the Gods for their cruel fate and he cursed her for her selfless heart. He cursed himself for being such a fool and he cursed everything else in between. What will he do after she moves on? Will he continue the dribble he calls his life? Will he love another to ease the pain? Or will he follow her to the next world?

Just as his thoughts lingered on that dark contemplation, he felt her body stir and he quickly turned his attention.

"Sesshomaru…" She whispered, rubbing her hand against his chest. He ran his fingers through her raven locks and kissed her forehead.

"I'm here," He responded.

"I'm sorry for never telling you. I was just so scared." Her voice cracked with sleep as she slowly became alert.

"Do not think about it anymore. What is done is done. We can only move on from here. I want to cherish you for as long as I have you."

"But you're not able to regenerate when I'm around you. If something happens to-" He shushed her.

"You have saved me enough. Let me protect you know."

The sun dipped behind the horizon, the shadow cast from the drapes revealed crimson eyes. Sesshomaru's anger flared as he straightened up in the bed and held Kagome flushed against him. His claws flexed defensively and his markings grew jagged. "Benzaiten," He growled out her name.

The Goddess stood with a solemn look and spoke despite Sesshomaru's reddening eyes.

"I have made a terrible mistake, one that I did not see the severity of until now." Her eyes grew sad as she spoke, the only indication of her emotions. "I realized I became a hypocrite to my own oath and allowed my judgment to be clouded. I now know I need to rectify my own wrongdoings." At that, Sesshomaru reluctantly settled, seeing that the Goddess wasn't here to cause more troubles. Kagome loosened herself from Sesshomaru's protective grip to look at the Goddess, pressing the blanket against her chest.

"You're going to help us now?" She narrowed her eyes skeptically. "How? You can break the curse?" her voice held hope but the Goddess's frown only deepened.

"No. Although I still cannot break the curse, I have found an alternate solution, however it will result in everything that has happen to never have transpired." The couple finally noticed the golden rod within her hands as she moved it to show them. Benzaiten clutched the staff tighter as she spoke.

"So you're gonna...reverse time?" Kagome spoke slowly as she sat in Sesshomaru's arms, her brows knit together in confusion.

The Goddess nodded. "Yes, I have taken the staff of Izangi while he was unaware, so I must make this swift. No one will have recollection of the past five years as it will never had happen. I will reverse time before I exacted the curse on you. However, you two will be the only ones to remember. Are you okay with this happening?" She confirmed, inclining her head for emphasis.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru with hopeful eyes and smiled. "How do you feel about this?"

"I am willing to do it. I will be in pain again, but atleast I will have you by my side this time."

Benzaiten's eyes softened apologetically and she allowed a sad smile."Again, I am deeply sorry for the pain I have caused you two and I hope to give you a very loving and fertile future together."

With that, she raised the septum and the gems alongside it illuminated brightly and suddenly the world began to peel away around them. Sesshomaru held her hand tight and she turned her eyes towards him just as the world went black.

 **~O~**

The room felt cold. _very_ cold. Her head felt swampy as she groggily began to move her heavy limbs. The sound of her sheets crumpling beneath her hand alerted someone nearby that rushed to her side.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes to a blurry room, trying to register her surroundings. Machines beeped around her and a small TV murmured to the side of her. She turned her eyes to her hands resting on her chest and spied the tubes she was linked up to.

"Kagome?" A voice called out to her. "Kagome, it's me, Sango. How are you feeling?" The woman took her hand and held it tight.

"Sango?" She smiled weakly. Then Kagome realized…

"How many kids do you have?" Sango blanched at her sudden random question.

"Um..Two, why…?" She eyed her friend carefully. Sango yelped and jumped back as Kagome suddenly sprang up in the bed. Whispering ' _oh my god_ ' as she did so. "Kagome are you alright?!"

The doctor turned around perplexed and slightly startled by her abrupt movements. He raised a hand before the young woman climbed out of bed. "Miss Higurashi, before you bolt out of here, I have some news I'm sure you want to hear.."

She laughed. "I'm pregnant, aren't I?"

The doctor was taken aback. "Well...yes.. How did you know?"

"Something told me…" She grabbed for her abdomen but this time the child in her was full of life and love and Kagome was ready to jump for joy from every rooftop.

In her excitement, Kagome quickly jumped out of bed much to the doctor's shock and ran for the door, not before her wrist being snatched.

"Are you sure you're okay? You're not seeming like yourself right now..." Sango's eye were still wide as she tried to wrangle her friend back into the room so she could rest. What type of woman would be as happy as she was after the battle that just occured not even hours ago?

Kagome gave her friend a reassuring smile."Never better!" She happily replied.

Kagome quickly sped down the hall, following the bond that led her a few doors down. She found her pace slowing as she neared his door. She wheeled the IV drip that was hooked to her arm and held the doorknob firmly. With a twist, she slowly opened the door to his room.

Inside, she found his monitors beeping and slowly stalked to his bedside. His bandages were clean and his regeneration was working at its normal pace, causing the scars on his face to gently knit away with every passing moment. Kagome gently stroked his warm cheek and sighed a breath of sweet relief. He stirred in that moment and opened his free eye to look at her. She reached for his bandaged hand as tears swelled her eyes.

"It worked, the curse is gone…" Her voice cracked as happy tears poured over her cheeks.

"Our pup.." He croaked. "Did it.."

"Yes," She smiled and nodded enthusiastically, emitting a little laugh as she spoke. "Our pup is alive and well. Oh my goodness, I'm just so happy right now." She cried into his hand as he cupped her cheek.

"I have my family back." She cried. "I have you both back."

 **~O~**

"You look beautiful honey." Said a gentle voice as a hand squeezed Kagome's shoulder.

"Thanks mom," Said Kagome, feeling the pre-wedding jitters. She rubbed her swollen abdomen comfortingly for reassurance. Her ankles were swollen in her heels that pinched her toes but she ignored the mild discomfort in that moment. Her mother left and the piano played a song to alert everyone to get into positions. Kagome stared at her reflection and smiled, feeling an ominous presence watching her.

"Thank you for your mercy Benzaiten." She said as she bowed to her reflection, having seen a pair of warm liquid fire eyes staring back at her. With that, the eyes faded as the sun brightened every crevice of the room through a Bay window.

A knock came to the door before it opened. A statuesque man with long flowing silver locks pulled back to the top of head entered. He turned his head to see the bride and smiled warmly at her reflection. He was in a fine tailored suit with a crisp button down and vest. Kagome turned around and beamed at her father.

"You look beautiful," he whispered. Overcome by his simple words, Kagome flung her pregnant body in his arms and cried happily.

"Papa, I'm so happy I have you all. I'm so happy to be here right now. I'm so happy I'm getting married!" She sputtered out in between her sobs. The older demon chuckled.

"Now, now, save those tears for the camera." He joked as he rubbed her back.

Kagome released him and gently wipe a few stray tears away, careful of her makeup. She took in a few deep breaths as she calmed herself.

The wedding march began to play in the sanctuary. "It's showtime pup." Said Touga as he offered her his strong arm. Kagome rested her arm against his muscled bicep as they exited the room.

Everything felt like a blur as Kagome was walking down the aisle. She saw faces of her friends, family, and different allies. They were a mixture of happiness, sadness, and overjoyed but the main face she followed was the one of the man staring her down adoringly from the end of the room.

Sesshomaru's eyes held a tender warmth within in held specially for her. Touga kissed her temple and wished her the best of luck as he released her to his son. Kagome grabbed Sesshomaru's hand as they turned to the two officiators of their wedding. A human priest dressed in traditional garb stood before Kagome and a youkai officiator from the high council was next to him and in front of Sesshomaru. They motioned for the guests to take a seat as they began their droning on about the sanctity of marriage and the sacredness of a mating.

Kagome took that time to whisper to Sesshomaru. "I thought I told you I didn't want a shotgun wedding." She joked.

She heard him lowly chuckle in response. "Look at it this way; at least you're not five-months pregnant this time."

"Sesshomaru, I'm _seven_ -months pregnant and I look like a sumo-wrestler."

"A sexy one may I add." She blushed and bit her lip from the sigh that nearly escaped.

 **~O~**

Kikyou waded through the crowd of people looking for her cousin. She was growing irate by the number of rude people who just simply refuse to move when asked politely. She shimmied past a couple who didn't hear her politely excuse herself and bumped her shoulder against something strong. She hissed in pain and felt her shoe slip off her heel just as the person quickly poured out apologies. She raised her chocolate eyes towards her offender.

"Its fine..." Her voice trailed off as an energy passed through the both of them, stiffening their bodies.

"Did you feel," They both spoke but cut one another off. They nervously laughed and the young man extended his hand towards Kikyou who took it and steadied herself to reach and fix her shoe.

"I mean.." They did it again before nervously once more. They both looked away abashedly.

"Why don't you.."Thrice was the charm.

"I'm InuYasha, brother of the groom." He finally decided to settle their little battle.

"Kikyou, cousin of the bride." She looked up at his Amber eyes and felt enthralled by the feeling current flowing through them and into her. Her heart felt like a drum and a sensation on her wrist pulsed and throbbed. He must have felt it to as he raised his eyes to rest on her slender shoulders.

"Could it be that….you're...my soul mate?" InuYasha looked intrigued as he reached to reveal the arrow on his wrist that gave off the same sensations. Kikyou's mouth hung in shock as she looked at her own wrist. A bracelet was covering the mark but she gingerly unclasp it to reveal the sword against her skin.

"Perhaps…" She breathed.

InuYasha couldn't stop smiling even if he wanted to. Their bond was activating and the feelings coursing through it were dim but powerful. He felt it talking to him, ushering his every move. Is this what Sesshomaru felt all those years ago? "Kiyou, I can't resist doing this," Was all he said before he pressed his lips against hers. The priestess protested initially but upon seeing stars all around her and feeling her heart flourish in her chest, she couldn't help but relax against him. When he pulled back, she nearly regretted pulling back to. The duo stood awkwardly, pressing their fingers against their tingling lips. So it was true.

"Um, InuYasha." Kikyou cough uncomfortably, feeling the weight of their actions on her shoulders.. "Even so, I'm sorry, but I have a boyfriend and here's here now. I can't just break up with him all of a sudden on impulse."

InuYasha snorted comically. "Fine, I'll let him know personally then," He said before pulling her close again and feeling his heart swell with passion for the first time.

Kagome smiled with her mom once more as flashes from all around captured the moment. All the while, her hand held strongly in Sesshomaru's. Their families stood together for a final picture before the newly married couple ducked away. They walked towards the giant double doors in the reception hall that were promptly open to make way. As they joined hands once more, she leaned him to give him a parting kiss for the camera snapping madly at them. She turned to give her cousin a hug, but found the priestess missing. Nevertheless, Kagome's mother gave her a great squeeze alongside Izayoi and Kimi who wished their marriage well. Sesshomaru shook his father's hand and received all his well wishes for the birth of their child and both his mother's wishes for their precious son and new daughter. Sesshomaru raised a questioning brow as InuYasha wasn't there to see him off, but he simply shrugged it off.

Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome by her waist and pressed her firmly against him as they were lifted off the ground. The wind gathered beneath their feet as a garnet nimbus formed. It swirled and twisted around like fluffy tentacles, ascending them into the air. Kagome gasped, having seldom rode his nimbus cloud in the past. It brought back memories of the two of them as teenagers. She looked down at all her guest who ran through the doors and were scattered on the back lawn, all waving at their departure. Kagome waved back and blew kisses. They soon settled down as the nimbus glided through the night sky. Kagome sat under Sesshomaru's arm wrapped around her and rubbing her swollen bump. The full moon was bright in the sky and released tranquil energy. The stars accompanied it and stretched overhead like diamonds nested in the fabric of the sky and a for a moment more, Kagome swore she saw a pair of red eyes peering down at them through her sleepy vision.

 _The End._

 **~O~**

Thank you for reading! This fic was such a work in progress since about last year or so? It was a challenge by Pyreite on the Dokuga Forum called Soul Mates. I really hope you guys enjoyed it and I'm contemplating an epilogue and I already have an idea what it's going to be about, so stay tuned for that! Please feel free to leave a comment and thanks again!


	2. Epilogue

**~O~**

 **Soul Mates**

 **~O~**

 **Epilogue**

"I have arrived!" Kimi burst through the double doors with tendrils of hair whipping around her dramatically. She strutted down the hall towards a group crowded at a door.

InuYasha lifted his tired eyes from Kikyou's lap to the loud demoness. "Kimi, this is not the time to make a grand entrance. It's four in the morning." He grumbled.

She casually brushed his words off. "Nonsense! I came as soon as I got the phone call." The demoness looked oddly refreshed and dressed to the nines for such an impromptu moment. Her attire drastically contrasted the haphazardly dressed group. Some had rushed on T-shirts and jeans whilst others even still had their pajamas with sneakers.

"How is Kagome doing?" She strutted over to a half-woken Touga. He yawned, exposing his sharp canines before he spoke.

"She's in pain. When we got here, they had her walking up and down the halls to help the pup fall in place to be delivered. The doctors wanted to give her an epidural but she vehemently refused and insisted on a natural birth instead."

"Hm," She hummed thoughtfully. Kimi perked her ears to listen in behind the door and sure enough, she heard Kagome's quiet groans and cries. Served the girl right, Kimi thought. The stubborn human hated needles but couldn't even relent her fears this one time.

"Well, step aside, I have a gift for the child."

"Kimi, I'm sure Kagome doesn't want to see-" It was too late. Kimi entered the birthing room, causing everyone to turn their heads to the sudden guest.

"Ma'am!" A nurse called out to Kimi. "Can you please wait out in the hall?" The demoness snapped her head towards the nurse.

"No," She simply said. Kagome looked up from her position leaning against the edge of the pool in agony. The nurse turned her eyes towards the couple who waved it off. Kimi did what she wanted and Kagome was in too much pain to argue against the old bat.

"Here nurse," Said Kimi, extracting an item wrapped in a silk blue cloth from her purse. "Be sure to wrap the child in this, this is their birthright."

The nurse nearly rolled her eyes. "Ma'am, I can't take that. The baby is going to be wrapped in a hospital issued blanket."

Kimi blinked hard before looking at the woman as if she grew a second head. "Do you hear yourself? _Hospital issued blanket?!_ My first grand pup will be wrapped in the finest boa boa pelt of this clan! Now move out of my way!" Kimi rushed to Kagome's side but was reluctant to kneel like her son was. Kagome had only a black sports bra and was bare from the chest down in the waist deep pool. Her eyes were glossed with unshed tears and cheeks were red hot as she gritted her teeth and did her breathing exercises. Sesshomaru was at her side, gently rubbing her forehead with a cloth.

"You know Kagome," Kimi started whilst taking her hand to soothe Kagome's free one. "Back in my day, we use to give birth standing up. I can't even begin to understand the trends of your modern society. Laying down? Sitting in water? When will the old days return of good ol' fashion standing? If the babe falls out, why would you-"

"Kimi," Kagome ground out, shooting Kimi a glare.

"Yes?"

"Please leave me alone if you're not helping."

She scoffed. "Rude. This is what I get for reaching out…" The demoness turned away from the ungrateful miko.

A doctor moved to check Kagome and instructed her to get in position to start pushing. Kagome reached out both her hands and felt Sesshomaru's giant hand envelope one and Kimi's smaller hand take the other then Kagome proceeded to squeeze the life out of both as she began to push.

Kimi began to bark out orders to the nurses for properly caring for the arriving bundle. Absently, she turned to Sesshomaru. "Is it a boy or a girl?!"

"We don't know yet" He replied but his full attention was on his wife, making sure she was doing her correct breathing and keeping beads of sweat from rolling down her face.

"Whoever they are, they got their father's shoulders, ooooh!" She puckered her face up and cried out in immense discomfort.

"Nurse, don't let anything grace that child's skin but this pelt!" Kimi handed the sacred pelt to the confused nurse who looked again for the couple's approval. Kagome and Sesshomaru, once again, waved it off.

"Oh gosh, I'm in so much pain! Oh my goodness, oh my goodness...!" She continued to repeat the phrase as she cried out.

"Keep breathing Kagome." Sesshomaru gently coached.

"Kimi, stop harassing people!" She could hear Touga from outside the room.

"One more push Kagome!" The midwife yelled from below.

Kimi looked at the offending hospital-issued blanket in disgust. "Nurse, if anything but that pelt touches that child's skin, I will personally kill you-"

"Mother…" Sesshomaru sighed.

" _Ahhhh_!" Kagome screamed, causing all the demons around to wince.

"They're out!" The doctor quickly plucked the child from underwater and cradled the newborn to examine it. "Congratulations! It's a boy!"

Happiness erupted from the room as everyone cheered. Kagome threw her head in exhaustion but Sesshomaru did not share everyone's sentiments.

"Wait," he uttered and the room grew quiet as they realized an expectant sound did not come from the small bundle. Sesshomaru stilled as his ears listened to the faint heartbeat coming from the pup. Kagome looked happy but then confused as she watched the concern evident on Sesshomaru's face. Kimi's mouth was agape as she listened as well, her delicate brows furrowing.

The pup was still and quiet in the nurse's arms.

"What's wrong, why isn't he crying?" Kagome's voice grew panicked as she shifted her head around to everyone in the room.

"Give him to me!" Kimi reached for the child but Sesshomaru quickly grabbed the pup and held the bloody bundle against him.

"Pup," he growled. "Pup." Kagome felt a spike of aura in the room as Sesshomaru attempted in feeding the child his youki. Kimi stood back and turned to Kagome's fearful eyes.

Outside Touga and Inuyasha were pressed against the door listening and feeling the immense reserve of power Sesshomaru possessed as his called to his child. Inuyasha and Izayoi shared a look of concern.

"Pup," he called out once again to the silent room. The dim heartbeat steadily declining. Kagome bit her lip as tears welled her eyes. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair! She told herself. After resetting everything, she lost a child not once, but twice! She felt a gentle hand take hers and looked to see kimi with hopeful eyes..

"Look, Kagome."

The nurses and midwife stalled as they watched the newborn's body twitch ever so slightly. It started with his foot, the slow curl of his fingers and soon The room gasped as the child erupted in tears.

Kagome loudly thanked the gods, Kimi sighed with a hand over her heart.

Outside, InuYasha passed the news to their human friends and the corridor cheered as everyone hugged one another and Miroku began a prayer of thanks.

Sesshomaru, so overcome with joy and happiness, cracked the tiniest hint of a smile as he turned to his wife. Kagome had burst into tears like a child and held her hands out for their son. She held him to her heart and cherished his cry, a clear indication of his new life and fresh breath into this world.

Kimi came quickly with the pelt she snatched from the nurse and draped it over Kagome and the pup.

Kagome gently wiped the wisps of silver hair and blood from the child's head and kissed it. She looked to Sesshomaru and beamed like a proud mother. He gently grabbed her head and leaned it towards him as he kissed her forehead in response, not caring of his mother who was still so unuse to his displays of affection for the miko.

"You did good, Kagome." He whispered as he nuzzled her lovingly, feeling a warmth and pleasant sensation of love fluttering through their bond.

Afterwards, the doctors helped Kagome into the bed and cleaned the pup before rewrapping him. Their friends and family all crowded around her bed with sounds of cooing and doting on the welcombed bundle. Kagome was reluctant to release her hold on the pup and Sesshomaru hovered protectively around her.

"You two are incredibly blessed." Said Touga who handed his grandchild his forefinger to grasp. To his delight, the pup's tender claw barely wrapped around his finger. "My heart- it is melting right now."

Kagome wanted to laugh at how true his statement was. "This child was a gift from the Gods," she quietly alluded.

"What did you decide to name him?" Asked Izayoi. For a moment, Kagome's brow knit together and she looked to Sesshomaru for an answer. She could tell from the look in his eyes, that he was shrugging back.

"Geez, we actually didn't think of one…" Kagome sheepishly laughed much to her three mother's chagrin.

"Are you serious, Kagome?" Said her birth mother.

"You're joking right?" Piped in Izayoi.

" _Really_ ," Kimi growled. "You had nine months to think of this."

Kagome nervously laughed before trying to save herself from drowning in their disappointment. She inwardly rolled her eyes at how Sesshomaru left her out to hang. Dealing with the three mothers was like dealing with Cerberus."Well...We're more happy to have him and name him later, than not have him and have abundances of names." _Smooth_ , she cringed.

This didn't wholly sit well with them but it was enough to give her eyerolls from each.

"We will reveal the name when we throw his welcoming celebration." Said Sesshomaru, finishing the subject. However, this only caused the three ladies to begin their furious task of shoveling a barrage of names down the couple's throat.

"I will email you a list of names by tomorrow, be sure to read over all 134,278…" Said Kimi as she typed away on her phone.

"Oh, I have just a few adorable names, I'm sure you'll like…" Kagome's mother had already taken out a notepad from her purse and she and Izayoi gushed over possibilities. Kagome turned to Sesshomaru and shook her head with a smile.

Touga sighed. "I feel for you two right now. You're cursed for eternity with three busy-bodies."

Sesshomaru shook his head. "We've been through worst."

 **~O~**

Geez, I'm so dramatic. Sorry for late update, I'm getting a new laptop and I'm on winter break which means, new stories and new chapters coming soon! This epilogue just has been sitting for months! I actually got the idea of my other story Miracle from this, which is why I feel they're slightly similar. Either way, I'm happy I found the time (and a computer) to add the finishing touches to it and present it to you all.

Thanks for reading! Please leave a review and I hoped you enjoyed this final conclusion!


End file.
